Friendship's a Steal
by Retaw
Summary: When the gang meets a girl off the streets and be-friends her, she seems like a perfectly normal teen. But what they don't know, is Cailtin has gotten herself into a huge problem, and has a huge secret. -my fist fic- done
1. The Steal

Friendship's a Steal By- Victoria Sage  
  
Author: ^_^ Thanx for reading my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Note that the first part is pretty much just an intro into the action! REVIEW NICELY PLEASE! I don't really mind much if you review with flames or whatever they're called, but give me tips on how to make it better please! I won't ever get better without help! THANK YOU! ~ Key ~  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* /Talking to Yami/ //Yami talking back//  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Sirens echoed through the hallways, all the guards dashed into action. They ran to where the noise was coming from: The Ancient Egypt exhibit that was supposed to open the next day. They reached the gold area just in time to see a girl with red hair run out of the room with the golden scarab beetle.  
  
"Shoot!" She muttered, "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!"  
  
She turned the corners with such speed that it was hard to take them. " Why did I listen to him! What kind of fool am I?" She raised her voice to mock her best friend's, "'Just go right on in. Its so late no one will be there. Just go in and take what you need.' Yeah right!"  
  
"Freeze!" the cops shouted, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I'm really just going to stop."  
  
She raced to the door, successfully reaching it and yanking it open. Once out into the streets, she ran for her life down an ally and climbed over the barbed wire fence. She couldn't afford for anyone to see more of her then they had already, and she felt like she was already taking way too much of a risk. But she needed that item, and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
"Please!" She begged to no one unparticular, "Please let me have lost them! Note to self: never EVER go in without an escape plan ever again as long as I live!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder, and once the sirens had died down, she stopped. The girl, around age 14 took deep breaths and put her hands on her knees to keep herself up. Then, carefully, gently, she took the golden beetle out of her pocket and stroked the detailed shell.  
  
"Good to have you in my hands at last." She told it. Then with one last look, she put it away and continued running.  
  
*I can't stay here any longer. They'll catch me if I'm on the streets." She thought, "I have to find somewhere else to stay. Not an orphanage, somewhere that no one will think to look. At least, long enough for them to forget the case.*  
  
She continued on her way through the empty allies, but stopped when she saw an abandoned antique store. At the sight of it, she smiled in a relieved way and pushed the heavy wooden door open enough to slip through and into the shop. Once inside, she leaned against the wall and looked around.  
  
Someone was in the room already, he had dark black hair and dark emerald eyes; They called him Zach. His name used to be Herman but who in their right mind would put a person to the torture of calling them that? He smirked when she entered the room, but he didn't look up.  
  
"So, Caitlin." He had an unmistakable tone of amusement in his voice. "How did it go?"  
  
At the mention to her name, Caitlin glared at him, then shed a sarcastic smile, "Just- peachy."  
  
He smirked again, "You know you're going to get caught sometime or another."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"All the evidence leads to the antique store. I know you Caitlin and you aren't exactly the one to cover your tracks very well."  
  
"Then I'll just have to leave. I'll hide and live on my own and once I have enough money I'll change my name, move far away, and invent plastic surgery to do on my fingers so the prints can't reveal anything."  
  
He arched a brow, "Isn't that a bit much?"  
  
Caitlin almost laughed at her own exaggeration, "Well, I guess. I'll keep my name, and I won't do plastic surgery, but I'm still going to have to find somewhere else to stay in case the police and junk come to get me. I'm sure I can find someone who will take me in for the time being, and when the time is right, I'll run away from Domino forever."  
  
"Oh that's much better." Zach said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Look it's the best I've got so far so butt out of it."  
  
"Megan won't like you moving."  
  
"She'll just have to live with it. By the way where is Meg?"  
  
"Looking for someone." He pushed himself off the ground and dusted his dirty clothes off. "Three guesses who."  
  
Caitlin sighed, "I told her that I was going to be fine and not to look for me! She never listens, even though it was just today I told her not to be, well, nosy."  
  
Zach looked up at her curiously, "You told her not to be nosy? You've always been a little annoyed about her but never TOLD her to keep out. You told me you were stealing something back but what EXACTLY is so secret you needed to tell her to stay out of it?"  
  
Caitlin's sapphire blue eyes blinked, she wasn't sure what to answer, "None of your business."  
  
"Just tell me if you took something dangerous."  
  
"It isn't dangerous Zach. I'll tell you this, and this only, you know what it is. And besides, not knowing is for your own good. In case they strap you into a lie detector or something."  
  
Zach shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
Caitlin had known Zach for almost her whole life. She had become homeless when she just turned nine, and he and Megan were still her only friends in spite of her friendly nature. She remembered the first time she ever went into the antique store...  
  
Caitlin opened the door of the same antique store, it was a whole lot cleaner and more put together then. She was about age nine, and her red hair went down to her shoulders. It was a bit longer now.  
  
She saw a younger Zach playing with three other kids. They all were wearing rugged clothes and looked like they hadn't eaten in a while. An older girl came from the back room with a long piece of bread that still had the tag on it. She noticed Caitlin and ushered her to the group; she would live there for much longer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Caitlin snapped out of her memory when the door swung open. Another girl, a little older then she was, stood there glaring at her. She had dirty (in more ways then one) blond hair and angry brown eyes. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was in a very, VERY bad mood at the moment.  
  
"Caitlin!" She yelled, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"  
  
Caitlin covered her face with her hand, "I told you not to ya know."  
  
"Those police were everywhere, I couldn't steal anything to eat so I went looking for you instead."  
  
"Megan, chill ok? I've got something I've got to tell you-"  
  
"Chill? If I wasn't the caring person I am I would have half the mind to kick you out!"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you Meg! I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to find a new place to stay."  
  
Megan was shocked, "Why? This place isn't good enough?"  
  
"No! It's not that! You guys have been great and all, I just-"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I-I just do ok!" Caitlin shouted loudly, making the whole room go quiet.  
  
"Sorry about that." Caitlin said, regaining herself from the outburst, "I just- need my privacy ok?"  
  
Megan sighed, "I understand. You're leaving us first thing in the morning, that's what you wanted to tell me and that's what you're going to do right? Even though we've helped you out in every-"  
  
"Don't make this harder then it already is Meg!" Caitlin pleaded, "I feel really bad about this but I just gotta!"  
  
"In that case, I wish you the best of luck." She forced a smile and unrolled an old blanket to sleep on.  
  
Caitlin did the same, "It's not anything you did Megan. Or even something Zach did." She whispered, mostly to herself, "It's what I did." 


	2. The Meeting

CHAPTER TWO, THE MEETINGS  
  
The next morning, Caitlin woke up early. She didn't want to say goodbye to the others; it would hurt too much. She smoothed her red hair down with her hands and brushed her teeth with her fingers. She had to look her best if she was ever going to find someone to take her in, and although it didn't do much, it made Caitlin feel better to know she tried. By the time the sun as easy to see in the sky, it was time to go. Creeping through the back door, Caitlin made her way out into the city.  
  
"Ok." She told herself, "Now I'm out and about and ready to find someone who will take me in or someplace to crash for the night. How the heck am I supposed to do that?" She scanned the think crowd for someone- anyone that could help her. The first person she set her sights on was an old man.  
  
"Please-" She yelled, "Please sir can you help me?" She may not have a home, but she did have manners. Being polite and deceitful was her best weapon. Not to mention her only survival skill.  
  
The old man grumbled, "I don't want what your selling, I'm not donating nothing, and I'm nobody to you so good day."  
  
Quite taken back, Caitlin decided to skip this person, "Whatever mister."  
  
The next person she tried was what looked like a mother, buying a cinnamon- bun in the local grocery store. Caitlin grinned, this was way too easy. A mother is a whole lot easier to talk to then a grumpy old man would be. She decided the best way to get the mother's attention was to be right next to her in the line at the store, so she casually strolled in. She watched the mother browse around, and as soon as the mother walked up to pay for the buns, Caitlin seized her chance. She walked up to the clerk next to the one the mother was using, picked up a bottle of water, and gave it to him.  
  
"I would like to buy this." She said, loud enough for the mother to hear.  
  
"That will be two dollars please." The clerk replied dully.  
  
Caitlin dramatically searched her pockets and then gasped, "Oh no! I don't have any money left! I must have spent it all on a- uh- present for my sick brother! And I can't ask my mother for any because I DON'T HAVE A HOME!"  
  
She waited for the mother to do something, but she just left with her package. Caitlin sighed and left the store, leaving the water on the counter.  
  
"Poop." She groaned, "There doesn't seem to be anybody left with a kind heart enough to take in a homeless-"  
  
*Crook*. A voice in her head echoed, *Homeless crook that had a place to stay but had to leave because you're a thief.*  
  
"Shut up." She told herself.  
  
She sat down on the curb and sighed. She just might have to go back to the antique store and try to find a place to stay tomorrow. Caitlin was about to give up when she saw a group of teens, about her age, apparently friends, walking up the street. One was a girl, the other four were boys.  
  
"Perfect!" She exclaimed, "How do I get them to notice me though. I'm better at charming elders and stuff. But I don't have anything to get someone my age to notice me. Wait! I think I've got an idea!"  
  
Caitlin started to stagger and limp down the street, finally, she yelped in pain and purposely fell over and pretended to twist her ankle.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled, "Ouch, ouch, ouch I THINK I HURT MY ANKLE!"  
  
The girl stopped and looked at Caitlin, who was on the ground rubbing her ankle vigorously, causing it to go a light pink color. She forced some fake tears and bit her lip.  
  
"Are you ok?" The girl asked gently.  
  
Caitlin shook her head, "I hurt my ankle and I can't get up."  
  
"Yo Tea," A blond haired boy came up behind her, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Well, I- don't really know yet." Tea said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Another boy asked, his hair was a strange color, redish.  
  
"I- I think I twisted my ankle or something and I can't get up." Caitlin cried, overly dramatic? Maybe...  
  
"Well here, let me help you get home." Tea hoisted her up, "Where do you live?"  
  
"I...I don't live anywhere." She wept.  
  
"You don't? You mean you're homeless?" She asked.  
  
Caitlin nodded, "I've been trying to find a place to stay for ages and I just can't find anyone with a kind enough heart to take me in!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind if you stayed with me for a while."  
  
"Oh thank you uh- what's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Tea!"  
  
"Hi Tea, I'm Caitlin." She said politely. Forgetting that she was supposed to be in deep pain and standing up. No one noticed though, so things went well, "Who are these other people with you?"  
  
Tea laughed, "Caitlin this is Bakura-"  
  
"Nice to meet you Caitlin."  
  
"-Tristen-"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"-Joey-"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"-And this is Yugi."  
  
"Hi Caitlin!"  
  
Caitlin smiled and just stared at Yugi for a while.  
  
*What's with his hair?*  
  
Shaking her thoughts out her head, she said, "Good to know you!"  
  
"So Caitlin, you're homeless?" Joey said.  
  
*Didn't we already go through this?*  
  
"Yeah," Caitlin again touched the scarab in her pocket, her hand darted back when she realized what she had done, "I've lived on the streets since I was nine! I used to live in an antique store with a few other homeless kids but- something happened."  
  
"More kids?"  
  
"Yeah, but I-" Then she noticed something around Yugi's neck, "You have a millennium item too?"  
  
Yugi was caught by surprise, "Oh, uh, yeah its- too? You've got an item TOO?"  
  
.Oops.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't mean to say that, I just, an old friend of mine had one. She...yeah." She forced a laugh.  
  
*Haven't even been here for a day and I've already blown my cover.*  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristen all seemed to be fine with her excuse, but Bakura seemed to be suspicious.  
  
*I'm gonna have to do some explaining later, but for now, I'm gonna stick with that story. Hopefully that Bakura person will forget.*  
  
"Who's your friend?" Bakura asked.  
  
*Poop. *  
  
"Uh, my friend? You mean the one with the uh, item?" Caitlin stumbled over her own words worriedly. Bakura simply nodded and Caitlin racked her brain for a name.  
  
"I uh, her name is Ja-Je-Jo-Bob."  
  
Tea arched her eyebrow; "A girl named Bob?"  
  
"Well, her real name is um, Bobra but we call her Bob to get on her nerves." She put her hand into her pocket and held the beetle. She always felt better to hold it, and she was always fidgeting.  
  
"What have you got in your pocket?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Caitlin shouted, a little too quickly.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
*This is just getting better and better...*  
  
"I mean," She added, "I don't have anything in my pocket I don't know where you got that idea." She smiled to hide the fear.  
  
"Really?" Bakura thought.  
  
Before anyone could ask anymore questions, they heard a voice behind them. Everyone looked to see who it was. Caitlin felt very, very sick when she noticed the teen standing behind them. It was the very one who had funded the exhibit.  
  
"Kiba?" Yugi said in amazement, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to report a robbery." He said cooly.  
  
"Get outta here slime ball." Joey growled, "We didn't steal anything."  
  
"I was going to put a poster up in the shop. What was stolen was very valuable. It was the Golden Scarab Beetle."  
  
Caitlin shifted uneasily against the wall. Luckily Kiba didn't notice, but Bakura did. If Caitlin wasn't so afraid she was going to get busted, she might have been very frustrated that Bakura was watching her so closely. Acting like she didn't know what the beetle was, she kept quiet.  
  
"Golden Scarab Beetle?" Yugi exclaimed, "I've never heard of that!"  
  
"You wouldn't." Kiba said, putting a sign on the door of the shop, "I would  
  
however. I paid for it to be put in the museum to boost my publicity. Archeologists think it may be an unofficial millennium item with unknown powers. I was going to have the research here, where people could pay to watch the examinations. The scarab beetle was supposed to make my millions but-" He stopped and looked at Caitlin suddenly, just noticing her standing her standing there, "-it was stolen."  
  
"We didn't steal anything here Kiba, we're all the good guys." Tristen said.  
  
"There are a few here, who weren't so good at one time." He glanced at Joey and Tristen had to hold him back to keep him from jumping on Kiba.  
  
"That's behind me Kiba! And- Tristen will you let go of me so I can beat the living snot out of this-"  
  
"I didn't really think YOU would." Kiba said, "None of you have experience with stealing things -especially Joey- not to mention none of you fit the description of the crook. However-" He stopped and looked hard at Caitlin.  
  
"Who-" He said, "Is this? I haven't every seen her before."  
  
"Back off Kiba, Caitlin wouldn't steal anything." Tea said.  
  
"How could you know for sure? She fits the description of long red hair. And isn't it suspicious that she turns up at the exact time the robbery is committed?" Caitlin got her muscles ready to run at anytime. She clenched the scarab in her pocket; this was almost too close to stay calm.  
  
"She didn't steal anything Kiba-" Bakura started, "She's been with us and we haven't noticed anything suspicious. I've checked her pockets when she wasn't looking."  
  
Caitlin blinked, what the heck!? He never even looked at her pockets let along searched them. She wouldn't let anyone check her, one of the reasons she was still alive was her reflexes. Why on earth was he lying on her behalf? She didn't know whether to think this guy was insane or a lifesaver.  
  
"You didn-" She started to say, but was nudged hard in the ribs by Bakura. She didn't like people taking care of her, she could live just fine by herself. What was he doing? The only reason she didn't speak up again was because Kiba was watching her expression closely and she didn't want him taking her Beetle. No way no how.  
  
"You have?" Kiba seemed as surprised as Caitlin was, "Then I'm sure it would be fine for me to check myself later on. I'll come back soon as I can, right now, I have to put up more posters."  
  
After he left, Bakura grabbed Caitlin and pulled her into an ally with such force she couldn't stop him. He pushed her as far as the ally would go and turned around to make sure no one was watching.  
  
"Your friend named Bob had an item? Really Caitlin at least think of a better excuse next time. Now," He said, a tone of gruffness to his voice, "Why didn't you tell us you had an item? Maybe because you stole it?"  
  
Caitlin didn't say anything. Bakura smirked, "Where is it?"  
  
Caitlin hesitated a little, but then she took it out of her pocket.  
  
"Well, that's something." He seemed to be- all right to trust, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Yeah," She touched the jewel on the back of the beetle, "I'm going to keep  
  
it, I just, need to lay low for a while. It's mine so I'll keep it close and to myself, except for you who will tell no one." That last line she said a bit threateningly. "Well, I might tell Tea, Joey, Tristen and Star- head."  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows, "Star-head?  
  
"Yeah, I mean have you noticed his hair?" She laughed, Bakura didn't. He seemed so stiff compared to his more- not stiff self earlier. Why didn't this seem right?  
  
Bakura smiled, "I won't tell. And I'll make sure Kiba doesn't find it."  
  
"Great!" She said, "But, we'd better get back with everyone else." She wouldn't admit it, partly because it was an insult, but all of a sudden the ally seemed to get a little creepier when he was smiling like that...  
  
"You go ahead." He said, "I'll be there soon."  
  
Caitlin left and told the group that Bakura was coming, what she didn't know was that Bakura wasn't a usual teen.  
  
"This will be the easiest steal yet." He thought to himself, grinning, "However, If Kiba finds it, I won't be able to steal it as easily. So I'll be glad to keep it secret for as long as I need it to be. " 


	3. The New Look

Key-  
  
*Thinking*  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Talking to Yami/  
  
//Yami talking to host// ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- ^_^ Getting interesting yet? Yeah, I know, it's kinda slow to the point. But things will get more interesting soon.  
  
Yugi- What exactly do you mean by Starhead?  
  
Caitlin: ...uh...  
  
Yami: Well?  
  
Caitlin: *nervous laugh* ^_^; You weren't supposed to hear that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiba walked past the group again when they were at the local Ice-cream parlor. He gave Caitlin a look, and continued on his way, obviously not wanting to check her with all the people there.  
  
"I-" Caitlin said between licks, "-hate that guy."  
  
"That makes two of us." Joey muttered.  
  
"Oh common guys he isn't that bad." Yugi said.  
  
"Yes he is." Joey said bitterly, nodding to himself.  
  
Tea looked at the poster Kiba had put up, "I wonder why he wants that beetle anyway. I mean it's just gold, right?"  
  
"JUST gold?" Joey and Tristen exclaimed in unison.  
  
"It's not just gold!" Caitlin shouted, again realizing what she was saying a little too late.  
  
*I'm going to have to work on this whole 'staying undercover' thing...*  
  
"What do you mean Caitlin? Do you know something about it?" Yugi said inquisitively.  
  
Caitlin was trapped. She saw Bakura give her a look and then returned to his own cone. By the look on his face it seemed he was interested to see what would happen, and also angry that she had given it away so quickly. She looked around the table as if expecting the answer to be written on the group's faces. Everything seemed to go silent in her mind as she once again tried to regain herself.  
  
"Well, I uh, told you about, Bob and- Bob wanted this item the most because- it had good powers." She said quickly and quietly, in a way hoping that they didn't hear it and could go on their own merry way.  
  
"What kind of powers?" Yugi asked.  
  
*Now what? That Yugi doesn't miss a thing!*  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I- Bob just wanted it really bad and I don't know why."  
  
"Oh." Yugi seemed a little disappointed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him, or anyone else. There was just too much on the line. She plastered a 'sorry' look on her face and suddenly became very interested with her napkin.  
  
/Why did she seem to know so much, and then when I asked her, she didn't./  
  
//She isn't telling the truth Yugi, I can sense it.//  
  
/Why wouldn't she? What could she possibly be hiding?/  
  
//Many things can be hidden Yugi. Hidden past perhaps? Hidden powers, anything could be hidden even if there is no reason for it to be. Give her time, she'll come around.//  
  
/You're right, I guess, come to think of it, we just met her today. /  
  
//She'll learn to trust us and if she wants to share her secret, she will- if it's that important to begin with.//  
  
"Earth to Yug? Hell-o?" Joey said, waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.  
  
"You ok Yugi? Kinda blanked out there." Tea said, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok Tea. Just thinking."  
  
"Yeah?" Another voice said, "Well I'm 'just thinking' why you guys didn't invite me to this little party."  
  
Everyone turned around and Caitlin saw a girl with long Blond hair standing behind them. The girl was wearing stuff on her face that Caitlin noticed as 'makeup', and everyone in the group seemed to know her instantly. She had a very confident aura about her and was wearing a very purple outfit.  
  
"Mia!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Yugi, it's been a while." She said grinning.  
  
The girl's eyes strayed a little, and soon, she saw Caitlin, "Oh, so I wasn't invited but this person was?"  
  
Caitlin couldn't help feel a little insulted, but smiled, "I wasn't 'invited', I was kinda- picked up off the street."  
  
Mia arched her eyebrows, "Off the street? You don't have a place to stay?"  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, "No, I was sleeping."  
  
Mia laughed, "Hey I like you kid! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Caitlin."  
  
"Last name attached to that?"  
  
"No. No parents, no family. Your name?"  
  
"Mia Valentine, semi-finalist in Duelist Kingdom."  
  
Caitlin looked excited, "What's that?"  
  
Mia was shocked, "You don't know what Duelist Kingdom is?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Do you know about Maxamillion Pegasus?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Do you know how to duel?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
Mai stared at her like she had just grown fangs and antenna. What was so special about dueling anyway?  
  
"Girl where have you been!" Mai exclaimed, "I came to invite Tea to my house tonight to hang out and all, but it looks like you'd better come with us. I've never met a person who hadn't dueled at least once and you are no exception. You will be taught!" Then she turned to Tea, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
Tea shook her head, "Not at all."  
  
Caitlin couldn't help but smile, "Great!"  
  
Bakura gave her another 'look' but she shook it off. She could handle a stupid sleepover party without her cover being blown. She could take care of herself just fine.  
  
%*&%*&%*&%*&%  
  
"Ok, basic rules of Dueling: Get a stronger monster on the field so you can defeat the weaker monsters. You want to make their life points go down to zero got it?"  
  
Caitlin looked at the cards Mai was showing her, "Got it." They had been going over rules and strategies for over an hour and Caitlin was sure she understood. "Can we start actually doing something now?"  
  
Tea laughed, "Eager are we?"  
  
Caitlin blushed and picked up the side deck Mai had provided her with. She drew the first one and looked at it. "I like this card!" She said.  
  
Mia looked at it, "Water Magician? It's kinda weak."  
  
"Yeah but see? It has a low star score so I can put it on the field without sacrificing and then equip it with these cards here." She held up various cards that made her monsters attack power go up to 3200.  
  
"Wow! That's sweet strategizing Caitlin!" Tea gasped.  
  
Caitlin smiled, "I learn from the best."  
  
Mai smiled and cracked her knuckles, "Hey Tea, do you think now is a good time for- you know."  
  
Tea grinned evilly, "I think so Mai."  
  
Caitlin looked around at them, "Uh guys? You're kinda scaring me here. What exactly do you mean? Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Mai also put on an evil smile, "We think, it's high time you got a hair cut Caitlin. Along with the other beauty stuff over with of course, like a shower."  
  
Caitlin gaped at them, "I like the way I look! I don't need to change-"  
  
Tea pushed her into Mai's bathroom, "Oh stop complaining and hit the showers. Your hair needs to be clean before we can cut it."  
  
"C-cut it?!" Caitlin stuttered, Mai closing the door behind her.  
  
"And don't come out until you are clean and flea free!" Mai called.  
  
"Mai, that's a little harsh, I don't think she's got fleas."  
  
"Fine, I'll change it to- Don't come out until you are clean and don't use the expansive shampoo!"  
  
Tea just rolled her eyes.  
  
-=THE NEXT DAY=-  
  
Tea, Mia, and Caitlin got a call from the dudes the next day to meet them at Yugi's Grampa's card shop. They agreed and were ready to go by 9:00. Caitlin was a little paranoid with her 'new look' though.  
  
"My hair is- SHORT!"  
  
"Oh common Caitlin it's an inch shorter for goodness sakes! I think it looks cute!" Tea said, putting on her blue jacket.  
  
"And, you put STUFF all over my face!" She moaned.  
  
"Its called makeup and I think you should be a little more grateful that I let you use my Mary Kay." Mai also put on her jacket and handed Caitlin a turquoise one. (Who put it on reluctantly.)  
  
Caitlin sighed, "The only thing I like about this 'look' are the clothes. They are so soft!"  
  
She had on an outfit almost identical to Mai's, only it was blue and white instead of purple. She was wearing blue jeans instead of the short skirt Mai had provided for fear that she wouldn't be able to run if the time came.  
  
"Hey Mai? Do you think I could bring the dueling deck? Just so I can try some people out I mean."  
  
"Uh, sure I guess but- no offence but there is no way you'll win against Yugi and he's the only one with his deck in his pocket at all times."  
  
"I'll just ask him nicely to go easy on me." She smiled and licked her lips, she just couldn't get used to the fact that the gloss tasted like bubble gum.  
  
Tea looked at her watch shook it, and looked at it again, "I think it's time to go."  
  
Caitlin felt like jumping for joy. She had told the girls the night before that she had never had friends before, neither did she ever have to meet up with people who were waiting for her! It just felt like a dream come true! The only problem was, when she left she was so excited that-  
  
She left the item in her pocket-  
  
Which was on Mai's bed-  
  
For her mom to wash.  
  
Oops. 


	4. The Problem

Chapter 4, The Capture  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&  
  
Author- Sorry everybody, I made a big mistake in the first few chapters by writing Kaiba as Kiba. I'm fixing it from now on, sorry again!  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&  
  
"I win again."  
  
"Wow Caitlin, you're pretty good at dueling!" Yugi said in fake awe.  
  
Caitlin blushed, "Thanks Yugi!"  
  
Yami however, was pretty much going crazy in his soul chamber.  
  
//Aibou! Stop loosing on purpose! You're ruining my reputation as King of Games and I don't like it!//  
  
/Be nice Yami, it was your idea in the first place./  
  
//Yes but I didn't expect you to challenge her to a re-match five times!//  
  
/Ok ok I'll stop./  
  
//Good.//  
  
"I thought you said Yugi was hard Mai." Caitlin said, slight mocking tone in her voice.  
  
//Why that little-!//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
"Hello? You still alive there Yug?" Yugi heard Joey's voice in the corner of his mind and stopped talking with his Yami.  
  
"Oh sorry guys, just talking to, well, you know," He lowered his voice to a whisper, although no one was in the card shop, he wanted to be safe. "Yami."  
  
"You have a Yami!" Caitlin practically shouted, earning herself six hands clapped over her mouth. "Sorry... I didn't know it was such a big deal..."  
  
"It's ok, just be careful what you say next time." Bakura seemed to be his old self again, did he have some kind of duel personality or something?  
  
*Going to have to talk to him later.* Caitlin thought.  
  
"Did your friend Bob have an Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
It took Caitlin a minute to realize what he was talking about, "Oh! Uh, no, she didn't."  
  
"I thought most items came with a Yami." Bakura said.  
  
"Well, it did come with a Yami, only- something happened and it went away."  
  
"That's weird." Said Tristen.  
  
"Yeah, real shame too." Yugi said, "Yami's can be a good thing to have."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Tea said, pointing out the shop window, "Who's that?"  
  
A young teenaged boy was limping up to the shop. He looked in and wiped his mouth (which was bleeding like his nose was). By the look of him, he had gotten into a fight and it didn't turn out well for him. He almost fell over when he saw who was in the shop and pushed some of the black hair out of his green eyes. Black hair? Green eyes?  
  
"Oh my good god it's Zach!" Caitlin yelled, running outside to meet him.  
  
The group followed her and watched as she helped him stand up and wiped his face with a tissue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- In this sequence, everyone talks, a lot. So I'm going to switch it over to script style for a while. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin- Are you ok? What happened!?  
  
Tristen- Who's this?  
  
Tea- Caitlin is this Herman?  
  
Mai- Herman?  
  
Tea- Yeah, the one Caitlin was telling us about last night.  
  
Joey- Hello? Completely left in the dark here?  
  
Yugi- Looks like he got into a fight. What's his name?  
  
Tea- Herman.  
  
Zach- You told them my name was Herman?!  
  
Caitlin- Well that is your name isn't it?  
  
Zach- Yeah but I hate it.  
  
Yugi- So what's his name?  
  
Tea- Herman.  
  
Caitlin- Zach.  
  
Mia- You told us Herman!  
  
Caitlin- Yeah his name IS Herman but we call him Zach cause Herman is just plain weird.  
  
Bakura- So you are Zach or Herman?  
  
Zach- Herman!  
  
Caitlin- Herman?  
  
Zach- I mean Zach!  
  
Yugi- So your name is Zach but they call you Herman but you like Zach better?  
  
Zach- No my name is Herman but I hate Herman so we unofficially changed my name to Zach because Herman is weird and Zach is cooler like me. So you guys can call me Zach even though my name is Herman because my name was changed so now I'm Zach.  
  
All- Ooohhhhh.  
  
Caitlin- Simple thing turned technical.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- ^_^ Got it? Ok! Back to the regular way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zach spit into the gutter and leaned up against the shop. "Meg's gone Caitlin."  
  
"What!?" She said, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Megan left his morning to look for you, I think she might have wanted to apologize or something but she couldn't find you anywhere. When she came back, these creeps had followed her to the Antique store and arrested her for something. They tried to get me too but- I held them back long enough to get outta there."  
  
"They took Megan? Why!?"  
  
Zach glared at her, in a way that told Caitlin he finally knew what she stole, "They traced the clues to the antique store and thought she an artifact from the museum."  
  
"And Megan doesn't match the description!"  
  
"Ever heard of a wig? That's what they're betting on these days."  
  
"But- but she didn't even do anything!"  
  
"You're right, SHE didn't." He said, pushing himself up and jerking his head away from the group to show he wanted to talk to her privately.  
  
"Will you excuse us for a moment." Caitlin said walking over to the area he wanted her to and then hissing at him, "What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The item you stole what else!?"  
  
"Oh that, so you finally figured it out?"  
  
"Caitlin you told me you were going into the museum to steal something form the gift shop!"  
  
"And you actually believed that?"  
  
"Well, no. But the point is, you lied. No, that's not the point. The real point is- Caitlin you probably stole something under the highest guard in the whole city! Were you crazy or something!"  
  
"I explained all this to you already! It was mine before they stole it from me! It's all their fault I lost my Yami!"  
  
"You tried looking lately?"  
  
"Yeah, last night when Mai and Tea were sleeping I looked for her. I couldn't find her anywhere! She's just- gone!"  
  
"What do you mean by that? You can't LOOK for her!"  
  
"I can, and I did. You've just got to tap into the powers of the millennium item just enough to get a signal but for some reason something has been stopping me lately. I don't know what it is but whenever I try to get in, I get a cold feeling and it sucks my energy out! And I can't even use the power because of that stupid signal so if I wasn't as determined as I am to work it, that beetle would be useless to me!"  
  
"So the item is powerless?"  
  
"Duh! Otherwise I would use the powers all the time!"  
  
"There is this dude Kaiba who thinks that the item will give him one up on this King of Games person. That's why he wants it so badly and he isn't going to stop looking for it."  
  
"But it's mine! He stole it so I stole it back and he has no right to have it!"  
  
"Where is it? I could take it with me for a while. I don't match what the thief looked like."  
  
"What about the wig thing?"  
  
"They may bet on wigs but they don't bet on the BOY being the thief that looked like a GIRL."  
  
"I'm not going to let you have it!"  
  
"Caitlin?" Tea's voice came from behind them.  
  
Caitlin jumped, then she smiled and held up one finger to say 'hold on a minute.'  
  
"Where is it anyway?"  
  
"In my-" She froze, searching the small pockets on each side of her jeans. The item was gone.  
  
"In your what?"  
  
"It's not in my pocket. I must have left it at Mai's!"  
  
"YOU LEFT IT?! YOU LEFT THE ITEM AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE!?" Although Caitlin got the impression of being yelled at, at the top of Zach's lungs he was still whispering so the others wouldn't overhear.  
  
"Shut up I know I can find it. I'll just go back and-"  
  
"No time! We've got to get Megan back before she gets into big trouble!"  
  
"How are we going to do that!?"  
  
"I don't know I don't care we've got to do something though YOU especially!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street, limping all the way.  
  
"BYE GUYS I'M GOING TO SAVE MEGAN'S LIFE BEFORE TROUBLE HAPPENS AND JUNK I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Caitlin called to them before disappearing down the street.  
  
Tea, Joey, Bakura, Mai, and Tristen just watched her leave. Zach and Caitlin ran down the road in an angry rush until they were out of sight.  
  
//Aibou? What just happened?"//  
  
/She left Yami, Caitlin left with a guy named Zach to save a girl named Megan./  
  
//How long ago?//  
  
/Three seconds ago and counting./  
  
//...//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Follow her.// 


	5. The Confrontation

The Confrontation  
  
Author- So, lets review. Caitlin stole an item, then left the Antique store because the trails of any clues she left would lead there. Unfortunately, it did lead them there and now they've taken Megan instead of her! I would defiantly put that under the 'Hectic' column. So, let's continue!  
  
~~~~ Zach and Caitlin ~~~~  
  
Caitlin and Zach tried to walk casually to the cell where they told them Megan would be. Unfortunately, everyone looked at them while they past, and they ended up whistling very awkwardly until-  
  
"Caitlin! She's over here."  
  
Caitlin ran over to where Zach was pointing. There was a large lump underneath a moth bitten blanket on what looked to be a very uncomfortable bed. Although only the tuff of her hair was showing, Caitlin could tell it was Megan. She found it funny that Megan seemed to be living the same way as if she was still on the streets even though she was in jail at the moment.  
  
"Megan!" She whispered, "Psst! Wake up!"  
  
Megan stirred a little, then flung the blanket back over her head and groaned.  
  
"Megan!" Zach hissed, "Watch out or the alien will eat you!"  
  
Megan grunted and tried to get up quickly, ending up hitting her head on the bunk above her and cursing out loud. Zach covered his face with his hands to hide his laughter.  
  
"I told her shouldn't have snuck into THAT movie."  
  
Megan rubbed her head and looked up. Then she yelped and jumped, hitting the bed again with her head. "This HAS to be a nightmare! I CAN'T SPEND MY FREE TIME WITH YOU IN MY CELL!"  
  
Zach rolled his eyes, "I'm not staying stupid I came with reinforces."  
  
Caitlin made herself visible and waved, "Uh, hi again Megan!"  
  
Megan shrieked and jumped to her feet, apparently she wasn't the person Megan wanted to see right now, "Please please PLEASE tell me you have nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Uh, I...can't really do that."  
  
Megan stomped her foot, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I GOT IN TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU STOLE THE....THE...THINGY! NO WONDER YOU WANTED TO LEAVE SO SOON AND-"  
  
Caitlin looks around nervously and notices that everyone is watching the little temper tantrum, "Uh, Megan? Megan could you- I mean I need you to- Megan?"  
  
"NOW IM STUCK IN YOUR MESS AND-"  
  
Caitlin posed and smiled nervously, "^_^; Megan."  
  
"AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS I BET THAT'S WHY YOU'VE COME ANYWAY!"  
  
Caitlin stopped and pulled on her face in her frustration, "Ok stop right there Meg! I CAN control this! I can get my own self out of my own problems! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING AND THEY HAVE TO SPRING TO THE RESCUE!?"  
  
There is silence. The only sounds in the whole building, it seems, are the deep breaths of Caitlin who has just survived another one of her famous melt downs. She took a last breath, flattened her hair, and knocked on the bars to Megan's cell to make sure she was listening.  
  
"Sorry. I just- am not having the best of days right now."  
  
Zach scoffs, "I can tell."  
  
"Shut up Zach it's mostly because of you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Anyway, Meg. I promise you, promise that some how I will get you out of here ok? Cause I know it's all my fault and- I just want things to go back to normal."  
  
"Your life has NEVER been normal."  
  
"Shut up already Zach!"  
  
"You mean-" Megan said softly, "-back when you still had your item. When you were little and didn't have a complicated life, and when you had your Yami."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"I know that's why you want your item back Caitlin. You miss having your Yami more then everything, that's why you traipsed over almost all Japan looking for that stupid beetle of yours."  
  
Caitlin sighed, and grumbled a little, "It's not stupid..."  
  
"Have you found him yet? Your Yami I mean?"  
  
"I told you, it's a her. I'm a girl, it's a girl Yami."  
  
"No, when you came in that time and showed us, it was a boy Yami. He looked just like you and-"  
  
"Doesn't matter, point is, I really am going to try and it's my mess, so I'm going to clean it up."  
  
Megan smiled, "Interesting thing to say."  
  
"Not really."  
  
Megan sighed and leaned against the wall, "So you'll get me out of here?"  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Then all is forgiven?" She said eagerly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well. It was worth a shot." She then stopped, like she remembered something, "Oh shoot I've got to get back over to Tea's!"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"^_^; Girl I'm staying with."  
  
"Wait you left and you're staying with a girl who has money!?"  
  
"I gotta go now bye!" She yelled, running past the cells of staring people and people in the main room, who were staring also. She didn't have time to look at them all, which is a shame because one of them, hidden in a cloak of shadows,  
  
Was Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea!" Caitlin shouted, jogging through the city, "TEA WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Caitlin?" She heard a voice behind her. When she turned around, she was half relieved, half-disappointed to see Bakura.  
  
"Oh hi Bakura."  
  
"Is something wrong? I heard you calling for Tea."  
  
"Well, something IS wrong, but it has nothing to do with Tea and I think I'd rather keep it to myself thatyouverymuch." She said, immediately thinking about all the things she's ruined in two days.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Uh, you don't by any chance know what happened to everybody do you?'  
  
"Well, Yugi went somewhere as soon as you left, didn't say though. Mai went home for dinner, because she spent all her money on clothes. And Tristen and Joey SAID they were going to study for a test at school tomorrow. Even though, most likely they are going to spend the time goofing off."  
  
"I forgot you guys go to school. Too bad."  
  
"I think Tea went to look for you."  
  
"Well, I'll have to stay put for a while then. That what they always say to do when you get separated in the woods right?"  
  
"I guess so, I've never been told that. But then again, I haven't been lost in the woods a large number of times."  
  
"Oh. Hey Bakura?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Please don't take this as an insult I'm just curious but do you have a multiple personality or something?"  
  
Bakura stopped, as if shocked by the question; "Well I guess you could say that. See I've got a millennium item here and-" He took out his ring, "-and sometimes it... see I've got a Yami."  
  
"Really? Well isn't that cool?"  
  
"No, not really.  
  
"Oh, how'd you find your Yami?"  
  
Again, Bakura seemed surprised with the question, "I didn't really find it, it just came with the package."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing, I thought Yami's were nice."  
  
"Not mine."  
  
"He isn't THAT bad."  
  
"Yes he is, he's horrid."  
  
"He was nice when he talked to me."  
  
"Hold on a minute, He talked to YOU?"  
  
"Well, yeah I assume he did. I mean he was a whole lot different then you seem now..."  
  
"And he was NICE?"  
  
"Yea, he said he'd help me stay a secret and such."  
  
"NICE? Yami was NICE to YOU without SOMETHING in return?"  
  
"Yea he just-"  
  
"You still have your item right?"  
  
Caitlin bit her lip, "Well, see, its kinda-"  
  
"Caitlin!" Tea's voice came from behind.  
  
Caitlin swung around and was happy not only to see Tea running up, but to be saved from breaking the news that she had left the item at Mai's.  
  
"Come on Caitlin! My mom and dad said it's ok if you stay for a while. It took a lot of pestering but they said finally said yes! I haven't told them it's going to be a long stay yet so pretend you are only staying for a week ok?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Anyway, tonight we ordered in pizza so we've got to hurry back and- oh! Hey Bakura! Thanks for watching after her-"  
  
"Tea! I'm a teenager hello? I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"Common Caitlin! Thanks again Bakura!"  
  
Bakura just nodded at his name and smiled reassuringly as they ran down to Tea's for dinner.  
  
/Yami. Explain./  
  
Bakura could mentally feel a smirk come across his Yami's face, //There's nothing to explain.//  
  
/What were you talking about with Caitlin?/  
  
//She told you the story, you don't need another version.//  
  
/Oh yes I do Yami, you and I both know you never talk to people unless it's for a special occasion. Like for instance, stealing something./  
  
//She has nothing I want.//  
  
/EXCEPT the millennium item./  
  
//I can't defend myself much there can I?//  
  
/Yami, I told you no more stealing items!/  
  
//You can't blame me much. Besides-// Another smirk, //You know as well as I you can't control me. You have no power over what I do.//  
  
Bakura was quiet, he didn't want to admit that his Yami was true. Not to mention he had done enough talking back and was probably going to get punished for it already.  
  
//If I choose to take the item, I will take it and you would be able to stop me.//  
  
/Just please don't send her, or anyone to the shadow realm! I hate it when you do that and it only makes it harder to keep you a secret!/  
  
//I can't promise that.// He said cooly, closing the connection between them.  
  
Bakura sighed. He was going to have to be careful around Caitlin for a while.  
  
VERY careful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea knocked on the bathroom door for the third time, "Hello? Are you coming out or what?"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming I'm just putting on these- things."  
  
"P.J's. For goodness sake Caitlin you'd think even YOU would know the name of those."  
  
"You can't blame me. I've slept, worn, and begged in the same clothes for the last seven years."  
  
"Then how come they still fit?"  
  
"Well, ok I exaggerated. For the last two years, stole a new outfit then."  
  
"How did you make money?"  
  
"Questionable aren't we? I just, begged for money, stole some- which I'm not proud of- and made the rest by singing with a hat or something by my feet."  
  
"Singing?"  
  
"Yea, didn't think I sang good enough to make money off of personally. So I assume they pitied me so much they paid me to stop."  
  
The girls laughed, and Caitlin finally came out dressed in a pair of blue PJ's with little words on them. They said mostly things like, 'Sweet dreams' and 'Night-night'. She acted like a model for a while, walking around in them, then asked Tea if she could use the phone.  
  
"I need to call Mai. I left something that was REALLY important over her house the other day."  
  
"What was it? Wouldn't think you owned anything REALLY important."  
  
"It's a- uh- necklace that my mom gave me before I died."  
  
" 'I' died?"  
  
"I mean before SHE died."  
  
"Oh, well sorry Caitlin it's Sunday."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means that we can't use the phone after nine and have to go to bed at ten."  
  
Caitlin suddenly got suspicious, "Why?"  
  
Tea suddenly remembered something, "That reminds me! My mom said that if your parents were 'gone' for a while you could stay, only under one condition."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You have to come with me and go to school."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- Dum- dum- dummm!  
  
Caitlin- *falls on the floor screaming* No! Not school! Anything but that!  
  
Author- *grins evily* Yes! School first think in the morning!  
  
Caitlin- *faints and starts twitching*  
  
Author- ^_^ 


	6. The First Day of School

Disclaimer- *I know, it's a little late. But better late then never right? ^_^;* Ok, Retaw does not own YGO, and there are a few funny quirks that she doesn't own but I can't tell you yet or it will spoil the story! Speaking of which, that's what we should get back to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Caitlin?" Tea poked her on the back, "Caitlin we've got to get up."  
  
Caitlin groaned and turned over. Tea sighed and poked her again.  
  
"Caitlin, common we're going to be late for school."  
  
Caitlin didn't move, so Tea turned on her old fashioned alarm clock while yelling, "CAITLIN IM SORRY I HAVE TO WAKE YOU UP THIS EARLY!"  
  
Caitlin jumped three feet in the air because of the sudden loud noises and landed with a loud thud, which indicated Caitlin had fallen onto the floor from the bed. (Which she was able to win in 'Rock. Paper, Scissors' with Tea)  
  
"Sorry, but you've got to get up now. It's time to get ready for school." Tea said, stopping the alarm clock.  
  
Caitlin rubbed her eyes and got up slowly, "Why does it have to be this early?" She moaned.  
  
"It just does, listen, I've set aside some clothes for you to wear in my closet and luckily my mom had a spare tooth brush for you to borrow."  
  
"Thanks I guess." She rubbed her head, on which she landed on, and then her back, where Tea poked her so hard.  
  
"And tell you what, if you can get dressed in ten minutes, you get to have breakfast."  
  
She was off. It was kinda habit to NEVER turn down food, or a chance to get food, even if she was reasonably sure Tea was joking about the whole thing. Didn't matter anyway, she wanted to get dressed quickly.  
  
~~~ FIVE MINUTES LATER ~~~  
  
"That's not what I gave you!" Tea said, examining Caitlin's clothes.  
  
"Yea I know. It's the same shirt and socks and stuff, I just had to change the jeans because they were- bothersome."  
  
Tea laughed at her choice of words, "We're going to have to go shopping and buy you some of your own new clothes."  
  
"PLEASE TEA ONE LIFE CHALLENGE AT A TIME!"  
  
Tea might not have thought shopping was a life challenge, but Caitlin did. She had never handled more then ten dollars before and it was a challenge to keep it all in her pocket without spending it on those delicious little candies at the store. It overwhelmed her to walk into a store with thousands of choices for ten dollars. She couldn't just go in and buy a ten dollar thing take it or leave it, you could buy two 5 dollar things, five 2 dollar things, the possibilities! There was NO WAY she'd be able to buy an outfit -that was more then ten dollars- when the alternative was candies that melted in your mouth.  
  
"Uh, whatever. So, do you want to put on a little makeup before school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh common Caitlin!"  
  
"No."  
  
"First impressions are always the best things-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You need to impress the teachers Caitlin! It's your first day!"  
  
Caitlin glared at her, then sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Oh! But first do you want to have breakfast?"  
  
"You can eat, I'm suddenly not hungry."  
  
Tea laughed and grabbed her makeup bag, she would have been hungry, if she hadn't already eaten when Caitlin was dressing.  
  
Tea was happy to stay at home and hang out with her pals, but she was also eager to see what would happen with CAITLIN at school. Caitlin was quite a character,  
  
And this was going to be quite a school day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- ^_^ Dare I stop there?  
  
All- NO!  
  
Author- ^_^; Just asking. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just calm down. We've gotten new students before you don't need to be nervous."  
  
"Tea's right Caitlin, just be yourself."  
  
"That's all well and good Yugi, but I don't really know myself very well. I can be completely different people!"  
  
"I think you're over exaggerating." Tea said calmly.  
  
"Nope, see I'm really clumsy, but I'm also good at balancing. I've got terrible upper body strength but can climb anything. I LOVE to be on stage sometimes, but I can be painfully shy at others."  
  
Yugi laughed, "I feel that way too sometimes, but you'll be fine I promise."  
  
Caitlin, Tea, and Yugi were walking up to the school together. Apparently, Tea walked with Yugi everyday and met up with Tristen and Joey at the classroom. Once they were there, Caitlin paused at the doorknob.  
  
"I- I'm so nervous."  
  
"Don't worry Caitlin! I'll save you a seat right by me all right?"  
  
Caitlin smiled weakly, "Ok, as long as I sit by someone I know."  
  
"Ok, well, we're going to go in and tell the teacher you're here ok?" Yugi opened the door and went in.  
  
"Ok. See you in a bit." Caitlin smiled, and when they were inside, she sighed.  
  
*Never in a million years did I picture myself here. At SCHOOL.*  
  
"Caitlin?"  
  
Caitlin's eyes met a middle-aged woman. She assumed this was the teacher by the way she was dressed, how her brown hair was up, the wrinkles around her eyes, and that her name tag said, 'TEACHER.'  
  
"I'm Caitlin." She said softly. The teacher smiled.  
  
"Hello, I'm your English teacher Mrs. Trunt. I understand you will be in this class room for a while?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess so."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"No. No offence." She added quickly, "I'm just very, VERY nervous."  
  
"Well, it's time to start, so I will introduce you and take that as your cue to come into the classroom?"  
  
"All right."  
  
Another smile formed on Mrs. Trunt's face and the wrinkles formed around the corners of her eyes again. She went into the room, and soon, Caitlin heard her talk.  
  
"Quiet down everyone! I assume you all have your homework? Good. I have an announcement to make. Today we are receiving a new student, her name is Caitlin and she will be in our classroom for a while. Now I want you to give her your full attention."  
  
Caitlin awkwardly walked in and put her hands behind her back. She started fidgeting again, with her fingernails. She saw Tea smiling at her, along with Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Bakura. She didn't smile back though. There were so many eyes looking at her, she saw nothing but the people in front of her, and heard nothing else but her own breaths. She almost gasped when the teacher tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Caitlin? Will you please introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah."  
  
She cleared her throat authoritatively. Then she cleared it again.  
  
And again.  
  
*Shot what should I say!?*  
  
And one more time.  
  
"Yes Miss Caitlin, you have our attention."  
  
She saw a few boys in the class smirk and a few girls whisper something to their friends.  
  
"Ok, uh, my name is Caitlin, I am staying with Tea Gardener for a while. Thank you."  
  
She tried to get off the spot light and hurried down to the seat Tea was saving,  
  
And tripped.  
  
Caitlin jumped onto her feet and dusted herself off. Then she sat at the desk trying to ignore the classroom laughter.  
  
"Excuse me Caitlin?"  
  
She looked up at mention to her name, "Yeah?"  
  
"You won't be sitting there."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You will be sitting at that seat over there-" She pointed at a seat next to a brown haired girl, "Where I can see you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I need to keep an eye-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"On your behavior-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"For the next few days or so-"  
  
"But Mrs. Trunt!"  
  
"So you will sit next to your friend next week if you behave well."  
  
Caitlin was horror struck. She was going to be on the clear other side of the room, away from Tea, Yugi, Tristen, Bakura, AND Joey. What luck! She dragged her feet off to the desk the teacher was pointing at and slumped into the chair.  
  
"Hello!" The girl said, "My name's Jerry Smith! What's your last name?"  
  
Caitlin was not in the mood for being friendly at the moment, and the girl's chipper attitude was getting really annoying really fast.  
  
Caitlin sent her the death glare which she thought meant, leave-me-alone- I'm-not-having-a-good-week. The Jerry girl took it as, get-away-from-me-or- I'll-bite-your-head-off. Either way was good at the moment.  
  
*As long as she doesn't bother me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day didn't go so well, Caitlin managed to get through all her classes fine, just not such a good impression on the Teachers. She always gave the same speech when she was introduced, 'Hi my name is Caitlin I'm staying with Tea Gardener thank you.' Except she'd end it differently every time so the people who were in all her classes wouldn't get THAT bored. Her favorite ending was, 'That is all.' Or, 'Any questions?'. Except that the any questions one didn't go so well because people would actually ASK questions such as,  
  
"Is there a last name attached to that first?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
That was a hard one, Caitlin would usually say, 'Not here.' But then they'd say,  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"What are your parents heritage?"  
  
So Caitlin would end up snapping at them to mind their own business and get sent to her seat. The only highlight of the day was at lunchtime when a unbelievably cute, very popular dude asked her,  
  
"If you lived in such an amazing foreign place, why'd you move here?"  
  
*Oh yeah, I forgot I told math class I lived in an amazing foreign place.*  
  
She just answered, "Because I wanted to."  
  
"That's a stupid answer."  
  
"Well it was a stupid question."  
  
"No it wasn't it was a good question!"  
  
"Fine I wanted to live here because it is-uh- a very interesting place!"  
  
"That's all I wanted." He said, walking away casually to his group of friends while Caitlin walked over to hers.  
  
He wasn't that cute anymore.  
  
"So Caitlin, how was your first day of school?" Tea asked when she sat down at the table with the gang.  
  
Caitlin just grumbled and covered her head with her hands.  
  
"I saw Josh talking with you over there." She said, obviously trying to start a convo.  
  
"Oh that's his name."  
  
"You were talking with him and you didn't even know his name?"  
  
"It wasn't a personal conversation, he was just asking about me."  
  
"That's not personal?"  
  
"I just wish people would stop digging into my past!"  
  
"Well, you don't really supply them with a lot of info..." said Bakura.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to say? Hi I'm Caitlin, I'm homeless and was abandoned by my family when I was nine?"  
  
"They're going to fine out sooner or later." Yugi spoke up.  
  
"I know they are, I just wish they wouldn't. I mean what makes me so fascinating?"  
  
"You're mysterious, and your new. This school hasn't had anything new happen for a long time and you are probably going to be the gossip subject for at least a few weeks." Tea answered.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Don't feel bad." Joey said, finishing up his pudding, "I know a ton of people who would kill to be the subject of girls gossip."  
  
"Yeah-" Tristen smirked, "Like you."  
  
Joey grabbed Tristen in a headlock and it took Bakura, Yugi, and Tea to pull them apart. Just then, the bell rang. It was time to go to PE. Luckily, there weren't assigned seats there, Tea had assured her before hand.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright!" The teacher called, "Settle down peoples! Now today I want you all to make your way outside -be careful around the pool- and each get a group of four. I will give you instructions from there when we're outside. Now let's go!"  
  
The group started to go out the double doors, (which were right behind the pool) but Caitlin didn't.  
  
"Caitlin? Aren't you coming?" Yugi said, curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'll be there in a minute." She put her hand into the water and took a deep breath.  
  
"You'd better hurry, coach wants-"  
  
"I know Yugi I'll be there."  
  
"Well, ok." With that, he hurried outside with the group.  
  
Caitlin swished her hand in the water a little bit. It was so calming to have peace and quiet along with a little cold water to put your hands in. She was just about to get up when.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Someone pushed her in from behind. Caitlin felt the cold water wash all over her and sputtered when she came back up. There, in front of her, was a group of girls. They were all laughing, a lot, and reminded Caitlin strongly of a pack of hyenas with makeup. She just looked up at them for a long time before pulling herself up the side of the pool.  
  
Only to be pushed in again.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that!" The leader said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.  
  
Caitlin slowly got out of the water and gave her another one of her famous death stares. She gave people death stares when they were REALLY pushing it, only this one was worse and she used it in only on special occasions.  
  
"Oh!" The girl said, "You're all wet! You had better dry up before the coach sees you and gives you a detention."  
  
Caitlin just glared at her, *Don't murder her, don't murder her, you're fine.*  
  
*...Please don't murder her.*  
  
"I would lend you the clothes I changed out of in the bathroom, but sadly-" She said, smirking, "I don't want them to get covered in the germs YOU have."  
  
That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Caitlin walked right up to the girl, face to face, and said cooly, "Oh, I don't want your clothes."  
  
"And why not?" The girl answered, obviously annoyed that Caitlin wasn't getting more hysterical about it.  
  
"Why not? Oh, just because you need them more then I do." She said, pushing the girl into the water and grinning when she heard the smack that indicated a belly flop.  
  
"How's the water?" Caitlin called, grinning.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY NEW CLOTHES CAITLIN! MY PARENTS BUY ALL MY CLOTHES FROM FRANCE AND THEY CAN'T BE REPLACED!"  
  
Caitlin smirked and made her way into the bathroom to try and dry her hair with paper towels.  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME IN HERE CAITLIN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed, splashing wildly, "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Caitlin paid no attention to this, and when she was in the bathroom, she was overjoyed to see the clothes the girl was talking about in the stall. Now, knowing what she knew about the girl, she would probably change into the clothes and get Caitlin in trouble instead of her.  
  
It wouldn't be a sin to- tamper with them a bit right?  
  
She picked up the clothes, looked at the tag, and laughed, "Target! I knew she didn't get these clothes from France."  
  
Suddenly, she got a diabolically perfect, get-back-at-her-for-saying-I've- got-germs, plan. She smiled and stuffed the clothes into the backpack she had left in the bathroom and started to go, only to hear a voice say,  
  
"Why aren't you in class Miss. Caitlin?"  
  
*Poop.* 


	7. The Consaquense

Author- Well, things are becoming interesting now aren't they? Well, that last chapter was pretty much all just fun, humorous, and showing a little bit of Caitlin's dark side. Ok, a lot of Caitlin's dark side.  
  
Caitlin- *evil grin* ^_^  
  
Author- So, let's get back to the chapter, which I will call, b THE CONSAQUENSE /b Dun dun dummm..  
  
Caitlin- *cringe*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why aren't you in class Miss. Caitlin?"  
  
Caitlin took her time turning around to look the person in the face. Her mind was going almost ten million words a second. Here is an example of what Caitlin is thinking about at the moment! ^_^  
  
*Oh poop. Maybe it was a bad idea for pushing that girl into the pool. But she made fun of me, and she pushed me in first. I'm going to get in BIG trouble for this. Oh well it was worth it, how am I going to get her to let me go into the cafeteria so I can get revenge? I wonder what's for lunch tomorrow, I wonder what everyone else is doing in gym, I wonder why I'm talking to myself. I probably would look like a freak if I were saying this out loud. If I had a Yami I wouldn't be a freak though, she could defend me. I wish I had a Yami again.I wish I could find my Yami but Mai has the item, I wonder what my Yami is doing right now, I wonder what Mai is doing right-*  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
It was Mrs. Trunt, as angry and strict as ever. If it was Mr. Fritz, the Math teacher, she could probably get off a little easier, but there was no getting past Trunt.  
  
"I- uh- got pushed into the pool."  
  
"I can see that, who pushed you in?"  
  
"A really mean girl that was making fun of me."  
  
*OK, think plan.uh.oh I know!*  
  
"Mrs. Trunt? I think I-" She leaned forward and clutched her stomach, "C- could I please get an apple? My mom-"  
  
*That's lie number one.*  
  
"My mom always gave one to me when my stomach was, well, queasy."  
  
*Lie number two.*  
  
"Queasy as in throw up?"  
  
Caitlin moaned and leaned forward, "Apples always stopped me from feeling nocuous and if I don't eat one I could puke for an hour non-stop!"  
  
*Lie number three-*  
  
"I'm sorry Caitlin but I don't have any apples with me."  
  
"They s-served them for lunch today. Do you think I could get one?"  
  
*And I'm out!*  
  
"Well."  
  
"Please Mrs. Trunt?" She put on a pitifully sweet face and forced a tear.  
  
"Fine. But then I'd like to see you in the office. There is still three hours of school Caitlin and we need to find out your punishment."  
  
Caitlin thanked her and ran off to the cafeteria. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as the opened the door to the back room and asked the lunch lady,  
  
"Do you have any apples?"  
  
"Uh, sure kid. They're in the refrigerator."  
  
Apples in the refrigerator? Oh well, someone practically handed her this perfect prank on a silver platter! She took the clothes out of her backpack, took out her scissors and cut them a little, then put them in the freezer.  
  
"Never mind, I needed green apples not red ones." She said, practically skipping out of the room. The lunch ladies just grunted and said something about being picky.  
  
Caitlin whistled her entire way to the principal's office. Although she didn't know the way, she took great pleasure in exploring a bit because she had a good reason to be in the hall ways, and she was already in trouble and it couldn't get much worse. She finally found it though, and was pleased to hear a familiar voice coming from the room.  
  
"I told you, she pulled me in with her and now my clothes are ruined!" She sobbed, "It's all her fault!"  
  
"I'm sorry about your clothes, Jennet but we can't do anything about it yet. We will be sure to do the fair thing to Caitlin, that means what she deserves not what you want. Do you have any spare clothes in the school?"  
  
"Yes, I do. The outfit I had from France,"  
  
Caitlin snickered, "The outfit from 'France'."  
  
"But someone stole it!" She said angrily, "And French items are not cheap!"  
  
"We'll have our staff keeping an eye out for it all right?"  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Well that's all we can do for now, I'll ring up the Cafeteria and the Gym and see if you left them ok?"  
  
Caitlin could picture the look on the spoiled rotten, terrible, prissy girl when she wasn't going to get to punish Caitlin personally. She couldn't help picturing Jennet shivering because of the cold water with her mascara running down her face and the lip gloss washed off to reveal her worts and-  
  
"Caitlin? Will you please come in here?"  
  
Caitlin snapped out of her daydream and back to reality. She slowly walked into the office and took a seat in the wooden chair. She assumed the lady in front of her was the principal because the only other person in the room was Jennet.  
  
"Now." She said, calmly, "Caitlin will you please explain what happened here?"  
  
"Well, I was feeling the pool water and-"  
  
"She's lying!" Jennet screamed.  
  
Caitlin just looked at her with a blank expression, how could anyone say that when she didn't even say a whole sentence, "I'm not lying. I had my hands in the water and then I felt someone push me in."  
  
"LYING!" Jennet shrieked again.  
  
"Please Jennet calm down and let Caitlin tell her story." The principal said, pointing at Caitlin.  
  
"Well, when I got out, Jennet and a big bunch of other girls were laughing at me."  
  
"Could you identify these girls?" The principal asked.  
  
Caitlin stopped, she could identify them. Each and every one of them. She knew for a fact one of them was Jerry (Chipper) Smith, and the rest were in her math class. But something was holding her back. THEY didn't push her in, and she had to admit Jerry TRIED to be nice to her.  
  
"No." She said, "I didn't know them."  
  
Jennet looked at her in shock. Only then did Caitlin realize that Jennet was wet and covered with a blue fluffy towel. She looked fine, Caitlin assumed she looked like a wreak.  
  
"You can't tell me who any of the girls are?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry."  
  
The principal sighed, "Ok, so then what happened?"  
  
"She pushed me in!" Jennet shouted, "She came up and pushed ME in, ruining my clothes!"  
  
Caitlin was getting pretty sick of her attitude. She saved her best friend's hides and Jennet was STILL going to do her best to get her suspended!  
  
"Well," The principal said, "Caitlin, it was wrong to push Jennet in. But Jennet it was wrong to push Caitlin in the first place. I'm going to have to call your parents."  
  
"Excuse me." Caitlin said, "But my parents aren't in town, I'm staying with someone else."  
  
"Fine, then Caitlin will receive detention and Jennet will get a phone call to her parents." She looked at her watch, "It's almost time for school to end, so I want you both to spend time thinking about what you did."  
  
Wasn't that always the thing to do when you had time to kill?  
  
A buzz went off on the Principals phone, "Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Falcone? We've found Jennet's clothes."  
  
Caitlin turned around so no one would see her face turn red trying to keep the laughter inside.  
  
"Well, send them in."  
  
The door opened and the lunch lady came in holding Jennet's clothes. Slightly different then how she had left them. Jennet gasped when she noticed the clothes had frost on them, Caitlin meant to freeze them entirely but apparently there wasn't enough time.  
  
"Are you sure you still want to wear them?" The lunch lady said skeptically.  
  
"Of coarse I'm going to wear them! I'm not going to have sopping wet clothes to walk home in!"  
  
"But these are close to frozen.You could borrow some clothes."  
  
"Never- in- a million- years- will I- take- you- up- on- that." She said forcing the shirt over her other one and shivering.  
  
Jennet's stubborn pride was what Caitlin was hoping for. She smiled evilly watching Jennet's lips turn blue. Jennet glared at her, put her nose in the air, and walk out showing the 'Target' tag Caitlin had cut off and stuck onto the back of the shirt.  
  
"School will be out shortly," The principal said, "Your detention will start tomorrow after school and go until 6:00." She wrapped her in a pink fluffy towel, "Do you want to borrow some of the school clothes?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you." She smiled, "I'll be fine. Clothes dry right?"  
  
The principal opened the door for her and Caitlin stepped into the hallway at the exact time the bell rang, and she milked the strange looks people were giving her.  
  
"Caitlin!" Tea called, hurrying up the hallway and stopping when she noticed how wet she was, "Oh boy Caitlin what did you do this time?"  
  
Caitlin smiled innocently, "You know a Jennet?"  
  
Tea looked at her, then gasped, "What did you do to her Caitlin!?"  
  
Caitlin grinned evily, "I'll tell you when we're outside."  
  
~~~~ OUTSIDE ~~~~~  
  
"Caitlin you're soaking wet! Just tell me, we're outside already!"  
  
Everyone was listening intently as they walked, Caitlin, wrapped in the towel, wrung out her hair and then was ready to speak.  
  
"Yugi, remember when I was putting my hand in the water?"  
  
"Yeah, I tried to stop you."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't stop. And got pushed in by a girl named Jennet."  
  
"Jennet?" Joey exclaimed, "That stuck up French chick?"  
  
Caitlin smirked, "Yeah, that's the one! See she pushed me into the water, and she insulted me. SO, I pushed her in."  
  
Caitlin beamed at their looks of surprise.  
  
"Caitlin, Jennet is the most popular girl at school!" Tristen exclaimed.  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, "I noticed. Anyway, she seemed to think too much of herself so- I kinda froze her clothes and cut off the bTARGET/b tag to stick on the back of her outfit."  
  
"Her clothes are from Target!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Well, looks like your Physical Ed. Went swimmingly." Tea said smiling.  
  
"Very punny."  
  
"Swimmingly." Tea repeated, "That's an adjective I'll never again use."  
  
"Caitlin, you can be downright scary sometimes." Joey said.  
  
Caitlin brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, "I know."  
  
~~~~YUGI'S JOURNAL THAT DAY~~~~  
  
Yugi sat down at his desk and opened his journal. He wrote in it every once in a while to feel better or list ideas. Yugi wasn't a very organized person, the journal was his Yami's idea to help him become more confidant. Yugi thought it worked, as long as his Yami didn't talk to him for that period of time.  
  
It was Caitlin's first day of school today and I can't say it went too good. She was completely lost in math so the teacher assigned her extra homework and practice and the only subject she was really 'good' at was English and the teacher there hates her. She tells us she's good at English because she used to write her own music and sign it for food money. Yami still has his questions about her, especially after we followed her into the jailhouse. The Megan girl started shouting at her saying it was 'All her fault.' What exactly her fault is I can't say. Yami wants to do more investigating. Oh yeah, one more thing. Today Caitlin said she dunked Jennet Watson, which surprised me. She kept talking about how she hates people hanging around her and digging into her thoughts and past, and then she'll do something like that which will make everyone want to know more about her! Just seems to me like she's setting herself up, but she seemed rather proud of herself. That's all for now. Write more tomorrow.  
P.S. I think I might ask Tea to the dance. Not really because I like her, mostly because she's my friend and I'll have more fun with her.  
  
Yami's snickering in my ear, I told him to stop nosing around when I write in my journal. He never listens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author- ^_^ There it is! The next chapter is going to reveal what happens next. Here are some things to consider that will happen in the next chapter. P What happened to the millennium item and has Mai found it yet? P What will the school think when they find out what happened to Jennet? P How will detention be for Caitlin? P How will Caitlin save Megan, get her item, AND keep the item away from Bakura when she thinks Bakura is her friend? P Oh yeah, and what will happen when Marik/Malik turns into a monkey?P ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik- *Just pops out of nowhere and looks over list* I GET TURNED INTO A WHAT?!  
  
Author- ^_^; A monkey.  
  
Marik- I REFUSE TO BE A MONKEY!  
  
Joey- Chill Marik the author's just bluffing.  
  
Author- JOEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT!  
  
Joey- WELL YOU ARE!  
  
Author- TEA TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL JUST ERASE YOU FROM THE STORY!  
  
Joey- O.O  
  
Author- *taps foot*  
  
Joey- ^_^;; I was just kidding Marik you ARE going to turn into a monkey! *nervous laugh*  
  
Marik- Oh boy... -_-;;  
  
Joey- ^_^ I waz just playing around with you that one time I mean you-  
  
Marik- I get it already. *smirks* And I knew you weren't going to turn me into a money the whole time. I'm not even in the stupid story.  
  
Author- *uses author powers and turns Marik into a monkey*  
  
All but Marik- ^_^ Awwww!  
  
Bakura- *evil laugh*  
  
Mai - Aww he's so cute!  
  
Tea- Can we just keep him like this?  
  
Marik Fangirls- *Just appear out of nowhere* NOOOO!!!  
  
Caitlin- *frustrated* PEOPLE JUST KEEP POPING OUT OF NOWHERE HASN'T ANYONE HEARD OF A DOORBELL?!  
  
Fangirls- *disappear* Sorry.  
  
Caitlin- NOW EVERYONE OUT!  
  
Marik- *has regular voice* I guess I'll just go now-  
  
All- AWWW!  
  
Tea- He still has his voice! *everyone starts petting him*  
  
Marik- *grumble* -.-;; 


	8. The Second day of School

Author- Hello again! It's time for another part to the story! AND It's time to add a few more things into the mush pot that will make Caitlin's life a little more...Interesting.  
  
Caitlin- More like miserable...  
  
Author- ^^ You said it not me!  
  
Caitlin- -_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin forced her head through the star P.Js and turned to Tea, who was looking at her history book.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Uh, I didn't see Mai today."  
  
"She goes to a different school Caitlin. You probably won't see her for a while."  
  
Caitlin huffed, *Great. Just great. *  
  
"We'll see her on the weekend, or at the dance. Whatever comes first."  
  
Caitlin slouched into the bean bag chair. She needed it sooner then that! She promised Megan she'd get her out of there as soon as possible but- the weekend wasn't exactly SOON.  
  
"Isn't there anyway we can get it sooner?" She begged.  
  
"Gosh, what's so special about this necklace anyway? Well, I know that it was your mom gave it to you before you died-" She teased, "But can't you wait a while?"  
  
"Oh it's important to me, very important."  
  
"Well, right now all you have to worry about is school, Mai won't loose jewelry!"  
  
Caitlin just sighed and lay down on the bed, so Tea turned off the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh did you SEE Jennet's shit yesterday!"  
  
"She was soaked to the bone! I wonder who had the guts to do that?"  
  
"I heard it was that new girl."  
  
"The new girl? You mean the one with no last name that came from 'nowhere important'?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one!"  
  
"How on earth did she do that?"  
  
"Didn't you say she soaked her with the hose?"  
  
"No I said that she put water balloons in her locker."  
  
"Hey guys did you hear? That Caitlin girl got detention on the first day!"  
  
Caitlin covered her ears and looked at the floor so as not to hear what they were saying about her or see them staring at her. She groaned when she sat in her seat because everyone crowded around her to hear what happened.  
  
"Shut up." She moaned, "Shut up shut up SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"Hey Caitlin?" Jerry waved. Caitlin just groaned.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to tell you, thanks for not ratting us out."  
  
"Don't mention it. And I mean that. As in don't mention a word to ANYONE."  
  
"Anyway, I've been talking with Jessie and well, we think we'd like you to be a member of our club!"  
  
Caitlin just stared at her blankly, "No- thank you."  
  
"Oh please join Caitlin!"  
  
"Listen, Jerry, I would rather not be stereo typed with a group of people who knocked me into the pool. I'm not just going to say, 'Oh! Of coarse I'm going to join!' Because your leader isn't as high and mighty as you took her to be."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, but I know you only want me to join because of my new (god knows how much I don't want it) rep, and because I am one up on your old leader. So I think not."  
  
"Oh, uh, fine. I'll just tell Jessie and Julie that you don't want to join."  
  
"Good. I appreciate that."  
  
"Ok." She had a look of deep disappointment on her face, but Caitlin didn't care. She knew she was once again being a brat to Jerry, but Jerry had once again picked the wrong time to approach her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch wasn't much better either. Almost everyone tried to either make friends, as what her version of the story was, or make her join their club, (all of which she denied, except for the 'Pretty, powder puff, pony princesses', she thought the name was cute.) Jennet wasn't happy about it, and neither was Caitlin.  
  
"Guess what I heard Caitlin." Tea said to Caitlin after shooing away other people, "Jennet called her parents and talked the whole time about CLOTHES. She called for more CLOTHES can you believe it?!"  
  
Caitlin just snorted, "I don't care."  
  
"You don't care? And I assume you 'don't care' about all these people paying attention to you."  
  
"I just want to be left alllloooooonnnne!" She said, closing her eyes and leaning her head against her hand.  
  
"Well it's your fault you pushed Jennet." Tristen laughed.  
  
"I DIDN'T PUSH HER IN FOR THE PUBLISITY I PUSHED HER IN CAUSE SHE SAID I HAD GERMS!" She shouted.  
  
Everyone laughed at her distress, which Caitlin found quite annoying (not to mention rude) and got up from the table.  
  
"Caitlin? Where are you going?" Yugi said, watching her get up.  
  
"I'm going to go blow off some steam."  
  
"Well ok, but be sure to be back for PE"  
  
Caitlin said nothing and walked to the exit, as soon as she got up and flock of people swarmed around her and all Caitlin did was walk faster and cover her ears. Although Tea thought she heard groaning..  
  
When Caitlin finally got away from the people, she sat down at a bench she found in the back of the school. The scenery was nice, the sound was good, now all she needed was a clear head.  
  
"Ok," She said looking around, "This feeling..."  
  
She closed her eyes and wrote down a few words.  
  
"Just want to be alone.  
  
People won't ignore me,  
  
All the people come surround me,  
  
How can I keep a secret?  
  
When I can't even keep my cool  
  
I just want.  
  
To be.  
  
Alone"  
  
She took a deep breath and sang the words softly, "I just want to be alone, but the people won't ignore me, I didn't mean for them to swarm around. Just want to be alone, how can I keep a secret when I can't even keep my cool oh no. I just, want to be, alone."  
  
"Hardly what I'd consider 'blowing off steam."  
  
Caitlin jumped when she heard a voice behind her and quickly crumpled up the evidence. She swung around to see who had the nerve to sneak up on her only to see.  
  
Bakura.  
  
"Oh, it's just you."  
  
Bakura smiled, "Yes, just me."  
  
"Oh no I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"I know you didn't it's ok."  
  
Caitlin soon realized she had crumpled up her paper and blushed in embarrassment. "Just, writing."  
  
"A song it seemed." He said, glancing at her paper, "An interesting one too. You know when most people blow off steam they hit something, or someone. I should know."  
  
"Well, I was never very strong when I was little, so whenever I punched something I was embarrassed. So one day when I was mad, I made a song about it to sing for dinner money and the habit stuck. I guess I've become good at it by now."  
  
"Well it seems to be most effective, doesn't look like you are as steamed with those stalkers anymore."  
  
"Oh I'm still steamed, just not as much." She smiled.  
  
"So you make songs? Just like that?"  
  
"Yeah. It's the only thing people will pay me to do."  
  
She seemed to become a little sadder when she said this. Apparently she didn't like talking about what she did to stay alive on the streets.  
  
"It was important to think of a good song or I'd have to steal money."  
  
//Not that there is anything wrong with stealing.//  
  
/Shut up Yami./  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Caitlin's best subject. She slowly uncrumpled her paper and looked at the words which seemed to have rubbed off a little in her hurry to conceal them, and sighed. Music was like a glass flower to her, beautiful at first sight, and it stays just as beautiful but then forgotten over time. Unfortunately, she never remembered the music she wrote because she had forgotten it and there was no reason to keep this one, she would forget this one too over time.  
  
"I guess we'd better get back to reality." She said finally, throwing the words into a nearby trashcan.  
  
"Yes, we don't want to be late." Bakura said, starting his way to the gym.  
  
Caitlin followed him and grinned, starting to hum the tune she gave the name, Alone. (I wonder where that came from?)  
  
"Well," Bakura said, noticing her attitude, "You seem overly happy all of a sudden. Why the change?"  
  
"I just realized Bakura, I've been trying to get people to ignore the thing that I did in the gym, but, I'm proud of what I did. And I the prank was meant so people would laugh at the person who said I had germs and I need to take credit for it."  
  
"In other words you're going to milk this thing for all it's worth?"  
  
"Exactly." She smiled.  
  
**********  
  
The last classes of the day seemed to go a whole lot quicker then the first and she now gladly told anyone who would listen the whole story, maybe a little more dramatic then it really was. Everyone enjoyed the part when she stuck the shirt into the freezer saying she needed an apple, but they had to swear on the bible OR in blood that they would never tell a teacher or be ignored by their peers for all eternity. Pretty much everyone in the school was pleasantly surprised with the sudden change and the only thing they could say this came from was that she was a Sagittarius, and Sagittarius' changed their minds very quickly. (Where they got the info that she WAS a Sagittarius, Caitlin didn't know. SHE didn't even know her birth date.)  
  
Unfortunately, the quicker the day went, the quicker detention came.  
  
"So, I'll see you guys at six, in front of the school?"  
  
"Sure will." Tea said, collecting the books from her locker.  
  
"All of you?"  
  
"You bet." Yugi chimed in.  
  
"Listen peoples, I'm happy that you'll wait for me, but I only need Tea because I don't know the way to her house that well."  
  
"It's ok Caitlin, Tristen challenged a dude to a contest where you steal the food from the cafeteria, and then see who can eat the most of it." Joey said this like it was the best idea ever.  
  
"What kind of stupid contest is that?" Caitlin said, making her way forward.  
  
"And entertaining contest." Joey said smirking, "I've got ten bucks riding that Tristen will puke before the other dude."  
  
"Wow your faith in me is overwhelming." Tristen said sarcastically.  
  
"I know. ^_^"  
  
"I don't think you'd even come close to being the victor!"  
  
"But that doesn't matter does it? I'm not the stupid one who come up with the contest."  
  
"Actually, you are."  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"YOU were going to challenge the first person who walked through the door to a match, but chickened out when you saw who it was. So, I took over to save your sorry hide."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SAVE MY SORRY HIDE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A SORRY HIDE!"  
  
"So, you just walk in?" Caitlin said, motioning to the door.  
  
They all looked at it for a while, as if surprised that they steered themselves there without knowing. Then they all nodded and Caitlin gave them a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I think I can handle a detention." She gave them a mischievous smile and closed the door behind her.  
  
"She's going to get into some kind of trouble isn't she?" Yugi said looking at the door.  
  
"Most likely." Tea answered, sighing and shaking her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin tapped her pencil against the table and looked up at the clock. She had been sitting there forever with nothing to do and was sick of it. How much time has past?  
  
"Five minutes." Caitlin muttered looking around at the room to see only a boy next to her, "Five minutes and I'm already bored."  
  
She doodled strange things on the paper and started to hum the goldfish song, only to be shushed by her neighbor. She grumbled and counted ceiling tiles slowly, trying to avoid the sight of those with strange things stuck to them. She soon finished them all, (102 tiles) and turned to count bricks on the wall behind her. The only problem was they were covered in very foul language and dirty thoughts so she turned to her paper once more.  
  
"Nothing to do. Nothing to say. And a neighbor who hates the goldfish jingle. Fun, fun, fun."  
  
Caitlin was used to being bored, she had moments like this when it was raining and she didn't feel like running in it, or when it was too hot to do much. She decided it was time to do what she used to do all the time, think about random ideas and search the very corners of her mind. She used to search all the time, and sometimes she'd meet up with her Yami and they would play, she quickly found out though, without a Yami-  
  
Searching her mind was very dull.  
  
She again sighed, leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. She could picture the fun the rest of the gang was having. She saw Tristen come running back with a few red apples and putting them into a pile with a ton of other assorted foods. She pictured Joey stealing something from the pile every time Tristen left. She pictured Tea and Yugi cheering him on, watching as the pile got steadily bigger and bigger. Then she saw Bakura just watching, he always seemed to be a little bit of an outcast, Caitlin wondered why that was. Then, she saw a bright light and her item hung around her neck, but was it her neck? She tried to focus on the picture only to be snapped out of her thoughts by the stupid timer that was on the table.  
  
"Huh?" Caitlin shook her head to get her thoughts out. She was somewhat relieved that it was over, but then, what did that last daydream mean? If it meant anything.  
  
Caitlin kinda dragged herself outside, that last vision seemed to be more then just a daydream that she always had, but a vision. Was she being stupid? She kept thinking about what she saw and only snapped out of it when she heard her name, over and over.  
  
"Caitlin? Cait-lin? Cai-tlin?" The voice was Joey's.  
  
"Oh!" She said, blinking a few times, "Sorry guys just thinking about something."  
  
"What about?" Tea came up behind Joey.  
  
"Nothing. Something stupid I guess. I just kept seeing a necklace."  
  
"Oh!" Tea exclaimed, "That reminds me! Mai called while you were in Detention."  
  
"She did?!" Caitlin said, smiling. Maybe the whole day was turning around after all.  
  
"Yeah, she found your necklace. The one that looked like a bug? She said her mom freaked out when she went to wash your clothes and there was a big yellow bug in it!"  
  
"When will she return it?"  
  
"And, she said she didn't think it was a necklace at first because the chain was missing at first, so she attached her own. She said she would have given it back sooner if she knew it was yours."  
  
"When will she return it though?"  
  
"Hold your horses Caitlin, I told her she could wear it to the dance this weekend."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
"It's just a necklace Caitlin, she said she had an outfit that matched it almost perfectly and she wanted to borrow it."  
  
"But it was MY necklace!" She whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Caitlin, I didn't think you would get this worked up over a necklace."  
  
"It's just REALLY important and I REALLY need it."  
  
Tea looked at her and then at her watch, "We'd better get back."  
  
"You're changing the subject!"  
  
"I know I am now common!"  
  
Tea started to drag her home, Caitlin trying to stop her and lecture her about lending things out to friends that are her friend's.  
  
/Wow Yami, I wonder what's so important about this necklace./  
  
//Is it not obvious?//  
  
/What's obvious?/  
  
//The bug Mai found wasn't yellow, it was gold.//  
  
/So?/  
  
//And the necklace isn't important to Caitlin for any old reason.//  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//There is a reason the necklace didn't have a chain, that's because it didn't come with a chain. And it wasn't a bug, it was a beetle, a scarab beetle.//  
  
/You mean Caitlin stole Kiba's golden Scarab beetle?/  
  
//Yes, only it wasn't the Golden Scarab Beetle she stole, it was the Millennium Amulet.//  
  
/How come you didn't feel the power though? Don't you do that when an item it near?/  
  
//I do, and I did the first time. But it went away so quickly that I thought I was imagining it.//  
  
/Because she lost it./  
  
//Yugi, if something happens and she can't get to the amulet, or if Mai is caught wearing it, Caitlin will be in terrible danger. //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- Took Yugi long enough to figure out what she was up to. ^_^  
  
Yugi- Hey! I don't have much to work with!  
  
Caitlin- *is petting Monkey Marik* You had a ton to work with, man I'm a bad liar.  
  
Marik- *whimpering* Please turn me back to normal!  
  
Author- Uh, lemme think. Nope. ^_^  
  
Marik- BUT IT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!  
  
Isis- *comes in* Has anyone seen my- *sees Marik* Where on earth did you find a monkey like THAT?  
  
Author- ^_^ Isn't he adorable?  
  
Isis- He reminds me of my brother..  
  
Marik- Sister! It's me Marik!  
  
Isis- *looks at him* I didn't know my brother's rod could control animals.  
  
Author- ^_^; Uh, yeah, that's it! 


	9. The Deadline

Author- Nothing to say, time for the fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER- *just a reminder* Retaw does NOT own YGO or any of the YGO characters. She doesn't know if she doesn't own the MILLINUIM AMULET because they have so far made no mention to such a thing in the anime or TV series. She does however, own Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin- That is very depressing.  
  
Author- GET BACK TO WORK! *cracks the whip*  
  
Caitlin- O.O *Yelps and starts writing next part of story*  
  
Author- ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin sits down crossly on the floor of Tea's room. She takes out her school notebook and starts to write down math equations.  
  
"Stupid math." She grumbled, "I lived perfectly well without it."  
  
She put down the pencil and sighed, looking down at her un-finished work. At that moment, she decided it was better to make a list then do homework.  
  
"CAITLIN'S TO DO LIST" She wrote in big fancy letters across the top.  
  
Save Megan from Jail without getting caught Get item back from Mai. Keep the item a secret. Survive school. Run away to another city.  
  
She stared at the last one for a few seconds. It was the only thing she could think of that would allow her to keep her item, but it came at a terrible price. Because she couldn't take the hit, someone else would, and she would be running away from the best life she had ever had! Running away from her new friends, her new education, a completely different road then the begging in dirty clothes and singing for money like she had to do before. And almost bad enough, shed be running away from her problems, something she'd never done before. Dare she do it?  
  
"I don't know if I have much of a choice." She thought.  
  
Then the doorknob turned and Caitlin shoved the paper under the bed so Tea wouldn't see it. She made up her mind to see Megan tomorrow and get her input. Megan was always better at solving problems then she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tea?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What exactly is a dance?"  
  
Tea looked at Caitlin for a while, it still amazed at how little she knew about regular living.  
  
"Well, there's one this Friday and it's when you, go and you dance."  
  
"Oh, hence the name 'Dance.'"  
  
"Yeah. Why are you asking about it?"  
  
"Because dudes keep asking me if I'm going and I didn't know what it was!"  
  
Tea laughed, "Poor you."  
  
"Yeah poor me! I didn't even KNOW who nine tenths of them were!"  
  
"Oh, so you were paying attention in Math?"  
  
Caitlin just rolled her eyes, "Yes Tea, I always pay attention."  
  
"You do a pretty good job of hiding it." Joey teased, "It always looks like you're sleeping during class."  
  
"You're not one to talk Joey." Tristen scoffed.  
  
The bell rang and they all started to make their way to English.  
  
"Stupid bell." Caitlin mumbled, "Why can't they just give us beepers?"  
  
"Because beepers coast money." Tea said, stopping to adjust her shoes for a second.  
  
"Bells coast money too! It's not like bells are fee and beepers aren't."  
  
"I think the lines the principal is thinking is, first you give then beepers, then they'll want cell phones."  
  
"I want a cell phone."  
  
~~~~P.E LATER THAT DAY~~~~  
  
"Caitlin! Show some hustle!" The coach shouted.  
  
Caitlin panted as she ran from side of the court to the other trying to keep the ball from getting into her hoop and scoring. Their team was loosing by ten points.  
  
*Basketball,* She thought, *Who's brilliant idea was that?*  
  
"CAITLIN!" The coach shouted again, pointing at the ball that had been thrown to the player she was supposed to be guarding. She nodded and followed the player to her hoop-  
  
Where he scored.  
  
The coach blew her whistle and everyone gathered around her, it was impossible to breathe because everyone was sweating and Caitlin soon found out that not everyone wore deodorant.  
  
"We're done." Coach said, "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'd like to see more hustle the next time."  
  
Caitlin just smiled; she was planning to stay home from school sick the next day. Tea and Caitlin talked on their way to their lockers, mostly about basketball and how they didn't know how much hustle she wanted from them. Caitlin was reasonably happy, that is, until she saw who was in the locker room waiting for them.  
  
"Well, well, was it YOU Caitlin that she was telling to hustle? Must be, seeing as it looks like you need the exercise. How long has it been since you got off you butt and did something?"  
  
"Jennet? Is it your JOB to make my life miserable? Because you aren't doing very good, and STILL you walk yourself into a loosing battle."  
  
"You may have taken SOME of my popularity, but not all. You're going to pay for what you did to me."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know that part."  
  
Jennet smirked, "I've got friends in high places Caitlin."  
  
"Of coarse you do Jennet, compared to you, all your friends are in high places!"  
  
"I'd like to know how many people have asked you to the dance? I've got thirteen."  
  
"Twenty three. And most of them I don't know."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Whatever Jennet."  
  
Jennet glared at her, then stuck her nose in the air and left. Caitlin two, Jennet zero, Caitlin smirked.  
  
*I'll give her zero and a half for effort.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin ran into the jailhouse later that day in a hurry, she told Tea she would be right back as soon as she finished doing something. Caitlin left so fast Tea couldn't ask what exactly she was doing and Caitlin was home free.  
  
"Megan!" She yelled, running up to the cell, "Meg I need your-"  
  
She stopped, Megan wasn't the only one in the cell. Zach, the brave and quick mouthed, was also there.  
  
"Now I've got to save YOU too?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Zach and Megan gave her a look that said, well-it's-your-own-fault.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked Zach.  
  
"Duh, they said I was 'suspicious' and took me here."  
  
Caitlin slapped her forehead, "Well, not I've got my work cut out for me don't I?"  
  
"Where have you been!" Megan shouted at her.  
  
"School. The dreaded abyss of torture."  
  
Zach and Megan gaped at her, "You went to SCHOOL?!"  
  
"Not my decision!" She shouted back, "It was a deal I made with a friend!"  
  
"Fine, just tell me why you haven't gotten me out of here by now!"  
  
"Two reasons, first- I needed an escape plan. Second- I don't have the item anymore and I need to steal it back before I can rescue you."  
  
"Why do you need the item."  
  
"The get away. I need to take the item with me when we escape and run away to a different city."  
  
Megan nodded and Zach just stared, "You mean, you're just going to run away from everything you've made in Domino? All your friends and-"  
  
"Look Zach, I know what I'm doing, and I don't like it. But I don't have any other choices! I knew I'd have to run away some time. I got myself into this mess, and I got YOU guys into this too! I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you guys!"  
  
"Caitlin." Zach just gaped.  
  
"You guys are my friends, and I've lived with you guys forever, I'm not going to desert you just when things get tough."  
  
There was silence and Caitlin then shook her head as if to forget the problems, "I've got a plan to get you guys out, and I've got to steal the item, but I've got that plan too."  
  
"Thank you Caitlin." Megan said, smiling.  
  
"If it all works out, I should have you guys out and free, and well be on the road again by Saturday."  
  
"Saturday?" Megan said, almost in a shocked tone.  
  
"Well, yeah. I was going to get the necklace from Mai on Friday and get you guys out that night."  
  
"But Caitlin- this dude that captured us, Kiba, he's taking us to the next city Friday!"  
  
Caitlin looked at them in disbelief, then pounded on the wall, "Why me?!"  
  
"He's taking us so we can be questioned and such, Friday night."  
  
A glimmer of hope, "Friday night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Caitlin paused and closed her eyes, "I think I've got another plan."  
  
"What?" Zach seemed surprised.  
  
"I think I can get you out before Kiba gets here, but it will be risky."  
  
"I'm willing to do anything to get outta this place!"  
  
"Good. I'm going to try and work out the bugs and possibilities. I'll come back tomorrow with the plan so you're ready. You're going to be out of here in time for the dance."  
  
"Why the dance?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow! Just wait, I have to get back to Tea now though I think she's waiting."  
  
And with that she ran out of the jail. She wasn't happy about what she had to do, and it was going to be hard and untrustworthy. Not to mention it was going to seem unnecessary, key word is 'seem'. She was going to steal her item back from Mai.  
  
Tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- OHH! Caitlin's going to steal from one of her friends!  
  
Caitlin- Hey, it's not like I have much of a choice!  
  
Mai- I don't like that idea much.  
  
Caitlin- *marvels at her inspirational speech* ^_^  
  
Bakura- *notices something* I wasn't even mentioned in this chapter!  
  
Author- Cause you're being very careful about what you say.  
  
Bakura- -_-  
  
Author- Don't worry you'll be a big part in the future chapters! *hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura- ¬ ¬ ..Don't touch me.  
  
Author- *to herself* I can never tell if he's good or evil anymore.  
  
Caitlin- *finally reads the end of the fic* Aw man more trouble!  
  
Everyone- o.O  
  
Joey- You JUST finished it?  
  
Caitlin- ^_^; Uh, yeah.  
  
Joey- *sigh* You were in the fanfic but you had to read it?  
  
Tristen- *confused* I'M LOST!  
  
Caitlin- *reads end again* MAN I'm in trouble! *sniff* I NEED A HUG!  
  
Tea- *hugs her*  
  
Yugi- *hugs her*  
  
Joey- *hugs her*  
  
Tristen- *hugs her*  
  
Mai- *hugs her*  
  
Caitlin- *hugs herself*  
  
Bakura- *hugs her*  
  
Author- HEY! How come when Caitlin want's a hug everyone gives her one and when I tried to hug Bakura he growled at me!  
  
Yugi- We pity her because of all the torture you're putting her through.  
  
Caitlin- *sniff* Aww guys! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!  
  
Author- ¬ ¬ *grumble* 


	10. The Plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Caitlin stared up at the ceiling blankly for about a half an hour, going over the plan in her head over and over again.  
  
*Am I making a mistake?* She thought, *Isn't there any other way?*  
  
She closed her eyes and thought hard, it was a very complicated plan that would either work, or not. It was all up to her now, the fate of her friends, the life road she would take, the fate of the item, all of it! She watched the clock hit 11:00 and slowly got up from her bed.  
  
"Now or never." She said, opening the door only a crack and slipping into the darkness, now or never. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin wiggled her toes a bit to take off some of the grass strands that had stuck to her foot because of dew. The street name read, 'Life Rose Lane', a nice name. She remembered Mai making a point on how most streets were named something stupid like 'Long Branch' and how she loved the name Life Rose. Caitlin quickly darted down the street and looked at each house. Although she couldn't remember the number of the house, she was PRETTY sure it had a rose flag in front of it.  
  
"I should have taken notes on this." She said quietly as she looked for a house that was even remotely familiar, then she saw it. The house with the rose flag to match the street name, this was Mai's place.  
  
She was happy to see that the mailbox read, VALENTINE on it so she wouldn't be walking into someone else's house.  
  
*Ok, door or window?* She thought, *They might have security, and they wouldn't just leave the door unlocked, I might be walking myself into something if I even try that maneuver. Better go for the window.*  
  
She climbed over the fence, a little less then gracefully, and peeked into each window to make sure it was Mai's. She couldn't be sure it was Mai's room, so she decided to take the first room she was sure was a bedroom. Unfortunately this was the wrong one.  
  
"Ah, that was easy." She said, crawling through the window that had been left open a crack.  
  
She started to walk in when she saw it wasn't Mai in the bed, but one of her siblings. She couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy because of how it was hidden underneath the blankets and couldn't be sure because of what color the room way because it was dark.  
  
"Oh-!" She covered her mouth to keep herself from cursing and from making another noise. She kept her mouth covered while she walked backwards out of the room and into the room next to it. She was sure this one was Mai's because it was the only one that smelled like perfume and hair spray. She looked around for a jewelry box of some kind. Unfortunately, she became very frustrated when she saw that Mai had not one, but twelve or so boxes full of things. She opened the first one, which had only pink accessories. Oh god, she color coded her girly junk?  
  
"Well, at least this makes things a little easier, now if the box has blue in it I don't have to search." She said to herself, grabbing the next box, and shutting it promptly when it started playing, 'I feel Pretty'.  
  
Stupid music box.  
  
At last, she found the one with gold in it and took out the newly chained beetle. Although she wasn't happy it was just shoved in a box, she was happy to see it had also been cleaned. She put it around her neck and started out the door.  
  
"I did it!" She thought, "I stole it without getting caught!"  
  
Then an icky feeling overcame her. She was proud of herself for stealing it without waking anyone up, but she wasn't proud of stealing it from a friend that had given her her first sleepover party ever.  
  
And probably the last.  
  
She was so wrapped up in thought she didn't realize where she was going, just to waltz out the front door.  
  
"Wrong way wrong way." She told herself, snapping back to the fact that she wasn't safe yet.  
  
She backed up to turn around and ended up hitting a glass vase that was precariously perched on a stand by the wall. She managed to save the vase, but in doing so made a lot of noise and caused the parents to get up. Maybe she would go out the front door after all. She tried to move her legs but felt so trapped she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make the noises that she had to make by going out the front door, but she didn't want to just stand there and be quiet.  
  
"Stop going over all the possible scenarios and GET OUT OF THERE!" A voice in her head yelled, Caitlin was so stressed at the moment thought, to even notice. She ran however, right out the door.  
  
Which was unlocked the whole time and had no security attachments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin took a breath, trying to regain herself from running the whole way from Mai's place. She softly knocked on Tea's window and watched her stir. It took her a while to get up, but she opened the window when she saw Caitlin standing there.  
  
"What on earth are you doing out there?!"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I've got nothing to do."  
  
"Ok I decided- to take- a walk."  
  
Tea was confused, "At three in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, about that, did I mention it was a VERY EARLY morning walk?"  
  
Tea sighed, she had been friends with Caitlin for almost a whole week now and she continued to get more and more strange. Tea just assumed that she was a strange person, and some people were just naturally mysterious right?  
  
"So uh- could you let me in?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah hold on!" Tea rushed to the front door to let her in and Caitlin smiled, glad to be in a house she was supposed to be in.  
  
"So." She said, "What were you doing on your walk?"  
  
"Oh uh, thinking."  
  
"About what? You've got one of the easiest lives I know! You live at a house where people clean up after you and you don't have chores, you go to a school where everyone likes you, and you have friends who like you. What's to stress over?"  
  
"Ok, first of all, you know as well as I do I'd rather NOT be the most liked person on my second day. AND you know that I am not a chore person."  
  
"I've noticed." The first thing that that popped into her head was when Caitlin decided to pretend Tea was her slave. She remembered Caitlin ordering her around and laughing every time Tea would pretend to think of diabolical plan to kill her.  
  
Caitlin giggled, obviously thinking of the same memory and yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Too darn late to stay up talking. If I were you, I'd get as many hours of sleep as possible before school."  
  
"Well you aren't me are you? But I think I'll take your advice anyway." She said, walking to Tea's bed.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, and what day is it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"Good, 24 hours before Friday."  
  
"Why are you counting down to Friday? Are you still stressing over the dance thing Caitlin? Listen I told you, just pick someone you like and go with him. For example I'm going with Yugi-"  
  
Caitlin looked at her with a blank expression, "You know I'm not that two dimensional Tea! I'm just happy to see the school week end."  
  
Not really a lie.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Tea you know again as well as I do that I have no interest in guys yet, and I could care less about my appearance to them."  
  
"Whatever Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin flopped down onto the bed for some well deserved sleep, only sleep never took her. Her mind kept wandering to the fact that she was leaving her best friends -save Zach and Megan- and going to start over again.  
  
This would be the second time she started over from a regular life. She and Zach used to be living in an orphanage together, then she did her first bad thing that made them decide to leave the town. Zach left first, she was only nine then, and she followed him. They left because she had she was in trouble with the law like she was now.  
  
She had stolen the beetle for the first time, she stole it and was able to keep it a secret for a long time. She enjoyed mastering the powers and talking with her Yami. She couldn't remember exactly how she stole it because it was years ago, she just remembered running away with Zach a month later.  
  
She turned over in her bed and recalled her parents, her dad was a stressed out teacher with dark brown hair. She remembered how he used to pick her up on his shoulders and say, 'Up you go little rascal.' Most parents called their daughters, 'little princess' or 'Angel', not Caitlin's. Her dad would either call her 'Rascal', 'Caity-Did' or just plain 'Caity'. He would sing her songs like-  
  
"C-C-C-Caity, Beautiful Caity, You're the only g-g-g-girl who I adore! When the m-moon shines, over the cow shed, I'll be waiting for you at the k-k-k- kitchen door."  
  
Her mother was always home and looked almost like a female version of her dad. She remembered being the only one in the family with red hair. Her mother was always there with hug or a kiss on a boo-boo. She was more practical then her father was.  
  
The last she could remember of her parents was when she was around seven. They had given her the beetle for her birthday and they got into the car to go to her special birthday dinner. She remembered laughing, then there were loud noises and lights and the next thing she knew, her mother and father were dead. She recalled being scared and crying, she ran out of the car to get help, but she dropped her item and was too afraid of the screaming people to go back and get it. Her parents were dead, so no one knew they had a child with them, and their only family was her granddad who lived in Canada and wanted nothing to do with his son, and her aunt who was very sick and couldn't remember what her name was. She was all alone.  
  
Caitlin choked back the tears that were now coming. She was so scared then, and crying like crazy. She remembered being mad at herself for not staying with her mom and dad and mad for not getting the item. She wandered around until she had found Zach, and that's when she first went to an orphanage.  
  
She remembered her first meeting with Megan at he antique store and how she took care of her; she must have been a few years older then Caitlin was. She never had the time to develop an interest in boys, and she never had enough food to grow properly. She had the body of a ten-year-old and she knew it.  
  
Megan, Zach and Caitlin had sworn to always be there for each other, they were her only family! And she wasn't going to let down on her promise now, not when they was in such big trouble. When they needed her the most. She wasn't going to make the same mistake she did with her parents and just leave them there. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Caitlin will you please pay attention?" The teacher rapped on her desk with her pencil and Caitlin woke up quickly.  
  
She pulled her head up from behind the book, which was upside-down. As usual, she was sleeping through math class. She usually got away with it, but it would have helped if the book was actually open to the right page and right-side-up.  
  
"Good morning Caitlin, did you sleep well?"  
  
Caitlin would have glared at her, but she was too tired, instead she said simply, "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry indeed. Caitlin would you care to tell us the answer to number seven in your math text?"  
  
Caitlin looked at her text; there wasn't even a number seven on the page! She looked franticly to her friends, which sensed her distress and gave her the best signal they could for three. Caitlin almost laughed when she heard Tea start to hum 'Three is a magic Number', but answered firmly.  
  
"Three." She said, closing the text so as not to show she had the wrong page.  
  
"Can you tell us what page you had Caitlin?"  
  
Caitlin was shocked, "You mean it's wrong?"  
  
"No, I just want to see if you are one of the gifted few who can do math in their sleep."  
  
*Stupid sarcasm. * She thought, *I never know if she WANTS me to do things or not! *  
  
"Anytime now Caitlin. Unless you like being the center of attention." Her teacher said, signaling that she did want a page number.  
  
Oh poop, mixing sarcasm with non-sarcasm! She was tricky. Caitlin looked helplessly to her friends, who once again gave her help. This time Bakura coughed loudly and in a way that sounded like 302. So Caitlin turned to that page and smiled innocently.  
  
"Three hundred and two."  
  
The teacher glared at her, once again Caitlin had gotten away with sleeping in class, and once again the bell rang at the perfect time.  
  
Bells, such wonderful things.  
  
"Thanks for the lesson but I have to go now." Caitlin said, rushing out of the room before any more could be done.  
  
Caitlin three- Teacher zip- Jennet zip and a half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know you should really stop falling asleep in class Caitlin." Joey said when they were out of Teacher's earshot.  
  
"She was up all night." Tea explained, "Didn't get any sleep."  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I just had a lot on my mind."  
  
Everyone seemed to think this was a phony excuse but let Caitlin have it anyway.  
  
"So have you figured out who you're going out to the dance with?" Tea joked.  
  
"Tea. We have gone over this already! I don't really care!"  
  
"Oh common you do so!"  
  
"If I did I would have an answer wouldn't I?"  
  
"You do have an answer, it's called yes or no."  
  
Caitlin wasn't about to tell Tea she'd be busy and not go to the dance after all. If she said that Tea would want to know why and Caitlin wasn't going to have a way to make 'break my friends out of prison' seem more appealing.  
  
"Fine. I'm thinking about going without one and seeing what happens from there."  
  
"That wasn't yes or no." Tea teased.  
  
Caitlin whacked her on the arm and continued into the classroom. This was going to be her last normal day, if you call life with Tea, Joey, Tristen, Bakura, and Star-head normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, run it past one more time?"  
  
Caitlin sighed and lowered her voice, "I told you three times already!"  
  
"Tell me again, you know how I am. UNEDUCATED."  
  
Caitlin pulled on her hair, "I told you I was forced into that situation!"  
  
"Whatever." Zach said, with his usual yeah-right expression on.  
  
"Ok, be ready to get out of here Friday night cause I'm going to steal the keys to your cell and break you out."  
  
"Hey beautiful." A person called from the cell across from Zach and Megan's, "Hows about you break me out of this hellhole too?"  
  
Caitlin gave him the death glare, so he shut up.  
  
"Ok, how are you going to STEAL the keys?" Megan said, obviously thinking this was impossible.  
  
Caitlin smirked, "I've got experience." She showed them the beetle that she had stung around her neck and under her shirt.  
  
"You stole it back!" Zach exclaimed, marveling at the golden beauty.  
  
"Yup! So now I'm ready to leave as soon as I get you out." She seemed a little disappointed, but fine with it.  
  
"Ok, but what if Kiba comes before you do?" Megan asked.  
  
"I-uh- scream."  
  
Megan raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Yeah, a real fool proof plan."  
  
"No wait! I've got an idea, ok. I throw the key into your cell and scream at the same time, that way he wont hear it land. Then I'll make sure he sees my item and run. HOPEFULLY he'll chase me and you guys can get out."  
  
"And what happens if he catches you?"  
  
Caitlin thought about this for a moment, "Get my new friends, tell them I'm in trouble and where I am. They'll be able to help me."  
  
"I don't know who your friends are!"  
  
"Zach does, he'll show you."  
  
"It's risky Caitlin."  
  
"I know, but it's all we've got."  
  
Megan nodded and Caitlin picked up her backpack and left. Another day gone, tomorrow the last day. Would she be able to do it, and what would happen if she couldn't? No, loosing wasn't an option.  
  
She was going to do this, there was no turning back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- Only two chapters left in the fanfic.  
  
Tristen- What's going to happen if Tea finds that-  
  
Author- *claps hand over his mouth*  
  
Editor- *very interested* You were saying Tristen?  
  
Author- STEVIE! YOU ALWAYS GET THE SNEAK PEAKS ANYWAY!  
  
Editor- *shrugs* That's cause I'm the editor. See the badge? *shows shiny badge that says editer*  
  
Author- *sigh* I never should have given her that. -.-  
  
Editor- AND you always give me the answers anyway, like I know that in the sequel Caitlin-  
  
Author- *claps hand over editor's mouth while her other hand is still over Tristen's*  
  
Caitlin- What? What happens to me?  
  
Author- Nothing.  
  
Caitlin- She said something, I know it's not nothing.  
  
Author- Like I'm going to tell you anyway. *glares at Stevie*  
  
Caitlin- I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO MEEEE!  
  
Author- No you don't.  
  
Caitlin- YES I DO IT'S MY LIFE!  
  
Author- I PUT YOU IN THIS STORY AND I CAN TAKE YOU OUT JUST AS EASILY!  
  
Caitlin- -.- Must you always bring that up?  
  
Author- ^_^ Now, does anyone else have anything to say?  
  
Everyone- *cricket* *cricket*  
  
Author- Good.  
  
Yugi- *to Tea* She freaks me out.  
  
Author- What was that Yugi?  
  
Yugi- O.O Nothing.  
  
Author- Good. ^_^ 


	11. The Last Day

Author- *sigh* The fanfic is almost over, so depressing.  
  
Caitlin- *sniffle* Once again I'll disappear into a thought, a picture, and a memory. I've got it way worse then you!  
  
Author- Hey I got an idea! How about I just- 'forget' to finish the fic!  
  
Caitlin- ^_^ YAY! Then it'll never end!  
  
Editor- NO! *cracks whip* YOU WILL FINISH THE FIC!  
  
Author- But-  
  
Editor- WRITE! WRITE!  
  
Author- *starts scribbling on paper quickly* Oh you're a dead girl Stevie. You are going to GET IT when I'm done with the fic.  
  
Editor- As long as you finish! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin took out another paper from her notebook and a pencil. At the top of her paper she wrote the words, 'SCHOOL, FROM A STUDENT'S VEIW' and then, 'By- Caitlin Whatshername'.  
  
Caitlin laughed at her last name, that's what she was called at school, Caitlin What's-her-name? She continued to write under there:  
  
"Most people are ready to leave school by sixth-"  
  
She squinted at the word and crossed it out, "Most people are ready to leave school by FIRST period. A normal person can't even get proper revenge without becoming the most popular kid at school, so be careful who you choose as your victim. It is very annoying to be popular; no one will leave you alone. It should all be over tomorrow, all the stress, rotten teachers, clingy people, work in general. Why don't I feel good about it?"  
  
"Caitlin?"  
  
Again, Caitlin shoved the paper under her bed. There must have been a nice little hoard under there because Caitlin loved to write and make lists. She looked up innocently and smiled up at Tea.  
  
"Are you ready for bed?"  
  
"Oh uh, yeah."  
  
"Ok, then we'd better turn out the lights," She grinned and added, "Big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, real big."  
  
She had memories that night again, why did it seem she kept getting these all of a sudden? They were even in her dreams, like they were haunting her. Was someone trying to tell her something?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is someone sitting there?" A boy had asked Caitlin.  
  
She blinked a few times to get her mind off the necklace under her shirt at the very moment, and off the fact she was leaving and back to school.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said- Is someone sitting there? At the seat next to you?" He gestured to the chair that was next to her.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah sorry. Tea's sitting there as soon as she gets back." Then she realized something and got up, "But you can have my seat!"  
  
The guy looked disappointed, "Never mind."  
  
Then he just walked away.  
  
*That was weird*  
  
"What was that about?" Tea asked, coming up with the two lunch trays.  
  
"I donno, a dude came up, asked if he could sit here, and when I got up so he COULD sit, he just left."  
  
"Guys can be very strange."  
  
"Hey guys!" They heard Yugi's voice come from behind them and turned around.  
  
"Oh hey, finally got here?" Caitlin teased.  
  
"Man the lunch line was long! Took us fifteen minutes to get to the front of the line and then we had to wait in the line to pay!"  
  
"Maybe you should bring a lunch baggie next time huh Joey?" Tristen said, already done with his cold pizza.  
  
Joey was about to answer when the ring under Bakura's shirt started to glow and point at Caitlin. Caitlin was shocked to have something pointing at her like that and backed up. Bakura looked at her and mouthed the words, 'You brought it?'  
  
Caitlin didn't know what to say to this, she didn't REALLY like the idea of someone knowing that she had the beetle under her shirt. She quickly decided not to answer and said instead,  
  
"I'm going to get a cookie or something." She said, turning on her heel.  
  
"You haven't even started your lunch." Tea said, holding up the full tray she had just brought.  
  
"I-uh- want some um, sugary junk and stuff."  
  
Caitlin hurried over to the snack line-  
  
But was tripped by a certain pain in the leg.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you coming!" Jennet squealed sarcastically.  
  
"Again with the sarcasm? Listen Jennet why don't you just quit while your ahead."  
  
"Quit while I'm ahead? YOU should quit. Because you know what they say, The nail that sticks up, is the one that gets hammered down."  
  
Caitlin glared at her, not just any glare, the death stare. It seemed she was giving Jennet a lot of these lately.  
  
"Ohh!" Jennet shrieked, "She's giving me the Death Stare!"  
  
"Oh no." Tea said from their lunch table. "She's giving her the Caitlin's famous death stare of death."  
  
"What?" Bakura was confused.  
  
"Every time someone earns themselves one of these, specifically Jennet, they are earning themselves a butt whoop."  
  
"Oh boy." Yugi said, getting what Tea meant, "Just hope she doesn't get herself into TOO much trouble."  
  
"-the Death Stare!" Jennet said sarcastically, "I'm so afraid!"  
  
"You-" Caitlin said cooly through gritted teeth, "Should be."  
  
Caitlin reached over to the table near them and gripped the milk from someone's hand and poured it on her head. She heard Jennet's cry as she felt the cold flow over her, and the gasps from everyone in the lunchroom as they watched Caitlin once again win over Jennet.  
  
Oh goodie, more popularity.  
  
"Someone-" She cried, "GET ME A NAPKIN!"  
  
"Maybe this will teach you not to make fun of the death stare of death." Caitlin said smugly, forgetting about her cookie and walking back to her table.  
  
She didn't care if she got suspended; this was her last day anyway and she thought she'd make the best of it. She tried to ignore the shocked looks of her friends and fellow peers. She was going to have a little fun and leave with a bang, but she still wasn't going to let ANYONE know that she had the item with her, not even Bakura. Who, unbeknownst to Caitlin,  
  
Already knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know that doing that to Jennet only sinks you deeper and deeper into being popular."  
  
"Well I'm not just going to stand there and let her insult me.again. AND not to mention she insulted my Death Stare of Death! NO ONE EVER insults the Death Stare of Death!"  
  
"I know, but you didn't have to pour-"  
  
"Milk down her head? Yes, I did."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It was later that night; Caitlin had gone through school the rest of the day without saying anything to anyone. She was nervous about tonight and hated the looks everyone was giving her, apparently it was one thing to hear a rumor, but quite another to actually see it. Tea was dressed in a soft pink gown and was putting her hair up in the back. She was able to force Caitlin into a light blue dress and braid her hair, only it wasn't as formal. Caitlin was secretly planning to change before leaving.  
  
"We'd better get going." Tea said, succeeding in putting her hair up into a good-sized bun.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better." She trailed off, in deep thought, you'd never know there was this much to think about the first time you thought about it.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Oh uh, no nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"I mean, yes I'm sure, very sure."  
  
"Uh, good. Then let's tell mom we're ready to go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
--=At the Dance=-  
  
Loud music played in the background when the girls entered. The gym was full of people and was a sea of color. Caitlin followed Tea to meet up with her group of friends but Bakura pulled her aside.  
  
"Did you bring it?"  
  
Caitlin was trapped, no snack bar to escape to this time.  
  
"Well? I need to know."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "You shouldn't have."  
  
"Why not? Listen Bakura I didn't want to tell you until later but, I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Leaving as in leaving Domino forever, going to start a new life away from here after I break my friends out of jail. I can't stay."  
  
Bakura nodded, hoping with his life that his other side didn't hear that, "I understand. I think it's a good idea, too dangerous here."  
  
"I glad you understand because, I need to go. Soon, like now."  
  
"Alright, I'll try and keep everyone off your trail, now go for it."  
  
Caitlin nodded and made her way to the punch bowl. She took a glass of red punch and started to drink a little. Then she recognized Jennet and took a deep breath.  
  
*Here goes nothing*  
  
"Hey Jennet!" She called; waving her hand so she could see would see her, "Come over here!"  
  
Jennet was shocked that Caitlin was calling her over, but came anyway. She stood next to the punch bowl and glared at her, "What do YOU want?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that- your date is a total nerd!"  
  
*Splash punch on me.splash punch on me..*  
  
"So?"  
  
"And your dress is- uh- huge! What are you size 10?"  
  
"Shut up!" She said, obviously trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Not to mention it is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, did you get it from a garage sale?"  
  
*The punch.use the punch..*  
  
"No, it's from an expensive French designer."  
  
"Again with the French junk? You know as well as I do, and probably as well as everyone else here that your clothes are from Target!"  
  
"THEY ARE NOT!"  
  
*You stupid git splash the punch on me!!*  
  
"I'm taking classes now, and I'm unaffected by your jeering."  
  
*Shot I bet they're anger management classes.I know.*  
  
Caitlin smirked and pointed at Jennet, "And you- must bow to me! Because I am your superior! I am the most popular girl in the school not you and there is nothing you can do to stop me! MWAHAHAHA!"  
  
Jennet finally took the punch she had in her cup and splashed it on Caitlin's dress. The red liquid ran down her dress and stained some of the lace. She was sorry she had to ruin Tea's dress, but she didn't have another choice. The liquid was sticky and got in her eyes and hair, so much for looking glamorous at her first dance.  
  
*Took you long enough*  
  
"Oh my gosh Caitlin are you ok?" Tea said running up.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to go back to your house and change."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you."  
  
"No! I mean, no I'm fine going alone."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
Caitlin looked at Tea for a while, then gave her a hug, "Oh Tea! Tea you've been so good to me and I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"Your just going to my house for a little, it's not like I'll never see you again."  
  
Caitlin's lip quivered and she burst into tears, hugging Joey, "I'm going to miss you Joey!"  
  
"Uh, I'm going to miss you too?"  
  
She hugged Tristen, "So long Tristen!"  
  
"I guess but-"  
  
"Goodbye star-head!"  
  
Yugi blinked, "Star-head?"  
  
"And farewell Bakura!"  
  
"Can't-breathe!"  
  
"I'll- um-.be right back!" She said, running out of the room and out the double doors.  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea to say goodbye.  
  
-=At Tea's=-  
  
Caitlin burst in through the front door and into Tea's room. She took off the dress and put it into the laundry room to be washed. She put on her old clothes and ran out into the darkening neighborhood again. She was off to the Jailhouse,  
  
And no one could stop her now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin- Hoo ha! I'm on a roll!  
  
Author- *looks it over* The next chapter will be the last. -.-  
  
Caitlin- -.-  
  
Tristen- Don't be so depressed all the time.  
  
Yugi- Besides, you're already planning a sequel with a new character.  
  
All- *nods*  
  
Author- *angry* WHO- TOLD YOU!  
  
All- *points at Stevie*  
  
Editor- *is eating bag of chips*  
  
Editor- *hides chips behind her back* What?  
  
Author- STEVIE! HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL THEM!  
  
Editor- Oh that.. *Laughs nervously* I didn't tell them ANYTNING. *Glares at everyone who ratted her out*  
  
Author- Stevie, I hoped it wouldn't come to this.*takes off shiny pin that says EDITOR*  
  
Editor- NOOO! NOT THE BADGE!  
  
Author- *sigh* Fine keep the badge.  
  
Editor- Yay! ^_^  
  
Author- But no more sneak peeks for you.  
  
Editor- *big watery eyes* But-  
  
Author- You cannot be trusted with that kind of knowledge.  
  
Editor- *eyes get bigger* But-  
  
Author- So no more peeks period.  
  
Editor- But I didn't do anything wrong, REALLY! They found out by themselves! I promise! *crosses fingers behind back*  
  
Author- *another sigh* Fine. You can still be editor but NO MORE GIVING AWAY STUFF!  
  
Editor- Fine with me! *evil grin as she crosses her fingers again* 


	12. The Jail Break

Magic Travels  
  
Author- *sigh* Last fic please enjoy it! I- *notices Stevie*  
  
Editor- *has a large booth set up with a sign that says, SECRETS FOR SALE*  
  
Author- STEVIE!  
  
Editor- *notices Retaw there and takes the sign down to reveal another sign that says COOKIES FOR SALE* Yes?  
  
Author- YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!  
  
Editor- Well I- I mean- see its- cookie?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin ran quickly in the middle of the road, she didn't mean to run in the road really, just it was the darkest place to run and she didn't want to be seen.  
  
*I must look really strange* She thought, *With my hair slightly curled and put up to go to a dance, and my clothes all stained.*  
  
She smiled when she felt the cold air ruffle her hair, the outdoors was a part of her now. It was the only thing she could rely on to always be there. Even her friends Zach and Megan couldn't ALWAYS be there. She always felt somewhat alone, now that she had friends again that would also be there, and she was leaving them, she would again be alone.  
  
"You'll never be alone." A voice said.  
  
Caitlin stopped and sung around, there was no one behind her. But she DID hear a voice didn't she? She looked franticly around her, she was the only one on the street. Wait a minute, the voice, did it read her mind?  
  
"Can you please wait to go crazy AFTER you save your friends?" She said aloud.  
  
"Hurry up, time is running out." The voice said again.  
  
She looked around and started running faster, this was really starting to freak her out. But was the voice a boy's or a girl's? She couldn't define it. She lowered her head in an attempt to go faster.  
  
*Not hearing voices.not hearing voices.I'm fine..I'm the only one here and I hear nothing.who's hearing voices? Not me cause I'm busy going to save me friends and get outta town.*  
  
"You're pathetic." The voice said in her ear.  
  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled, looking over each shoulder.  
  
"I'm not hearing voices," She said aloud this time, "I'm fine..I really am."  
  
She saw two dark figures start walking up to her, slowly. Caitlin stopped running and gasped. Were they holding chain saws?  
  
The figures were just a normal couple.  
  
*I'm just letting my imagination run away with me.*  
  
"You bet you are." The voice, still undistinguishable, echoed back.  
  
Caitlin almost cried, "I hear voices! AND THEY TALK BACK!! AND I SEE THINGS! I'M GOING MAD!" She yelled, sinking to the ground.  
  
The couple passed her quietly, trying not to stare at her shaking in the middle of the road muttering something about hearing voices.  
  
"Ok calm down." The voice said firmly, "We can do this, I'll walk you through it. First take three steps to the left, one to the front, and keep going forward until you run into a door. Open that door and you'll run into a desk. Ignore that desk. You with me?"  
  
Caitlin screamed, but quickly covered her mouth so no one would notice her sneaking up to a jailhouse.  
  
Little late for that.  
  
Caitlin WAS hearing voices but she could still see where she was going, her stubborn side got the beset of her and she walked into the jailhouse, ignoring the sarcastic praising of the voice. Luckily it went away soon enough and Caitlin could blame it on Joey's cookie she had for lunch.  
  
-=At the Dance=-  
  
Tea looked at her watch, "It's been a half an hour and she hasn't come back."  
  
Joey nodded, "It always takes girls a long time to dress but what gives?"  
  
Tea finally got up from her seat and started to the door, Yugi looked up, "Where are you going Tea?"  
  
"I'm going to see what's taking her this long. She's been acting really weird lately and I think she's gotten into some kind of trouble."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Yugi said firmly.  
  
"Me too." Joey added.  
  
"And me." Tristen got up as well.  
  
Bakura started to protest, but his other half got the better of him,  
  
*He knows* Bakura thought, *He's figured it out already. This can't be good.*  
  
//Oh.// His Yami answered mentally, //It isn't.//  
  
-=At Tea's=-  
  
"So she did come in here?" Tea asked her mom, who was a little puzzled by the urgent questions.  
  
"I told you she did."  
  
Tea and the others returned to searching the house, soon though, Tristen found something.  
  
"Hey look at this!" He yelled, picking up the stained dress.  
  
"A dress." Joey said, eyeing it in case there was anything out of the ordinary, "Haven't you ever seen a dress before?"  
  
"No I think Tristen's on to something!" Yugi said, picking up the dress herself, "Caitlin isn't in the house anymore, she obviously took this off but didn't come back to the dance with a new one on."  
  
"She left with her old clothes on." Tea voice came from her room, "Her old outfit isn't here. She left."  
  
"But why?" Yugi asked, "Why would she leave."  
  
"There's something else." Bakura said, reaching under Tea's bed. "Look at all these papers she wrote!"  
  
"Wow!" Tea sighed, "I never saw her write these, she must have finished them when I was dressing or eating or something. She's got pretty good handwriting for someone who 'Has no use of writing down stupid math facts.'" Tea said, mimicking Caitlin's voice the day she had to do extra homework.  
  
"What do they say?" Tristen said curiously picking up one.  
  
"Caitlin's to do list?" Yugi read, "Oh my gosh! It's all here!"  
  
"Well what's it say?" Joey interrupted.  
  
"Save Megan from jail, get item back from Mai, keep item a secret, survive school, and one is written in a different color ink, so she probably added 'Make Jennet's life a living Hell.'"  
  
"Well she's got her time cut out for her doesn't she?" Joey joked.  
  
Tea gasped, "It all makes sense now! THAT'S why she was out late, she stole the item back from Mai! It wasn't a necklace it was an item."  
  
"Sense when did she get an item?" Tristen said.  
  
"She's always had one." Yami had taken over Yugi's body, "She's kept it a secret but somehow Mai got it."  
  
"But why didn't she tell us?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because she's never had a home, she can't afford to trust anyone. It's just how she's lived her life and old habits are hard to break. Even once she had learned that we were fine to trust, she couldn't shake off the fact she was a thief, she didn't feel like she'd be able to keep a friendship that way."  
  
"A thief?"  
  
"She stole the item from Kiba, she might refer to it as the 'Beetle.' She knows it has power and knows it contains a Yami, but she doesn't feel it's the same as the others. That is true, it is an 'unofficial item' that is not quite like the others."  
  
"What powers does it have?" Bakura asked, eager to know more.  
  
*Foolish Pharaoh, you're giving me the answers and I didn't have to do anything but find a bundle of papers.*  
  
"I- I can not be sure. I don't know much about this new item and don't know it's powers, all I know, is that-"  
  
"One more thing." Joey said, looking at another paper that read, 'SCHOOL, FROM A STUDENT'S VEIW' "She's going to get her friends out of jail and run away tonight. Like right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin peaked into a small room to see if anyone was in there.  
  
Stupid cops. Do they ALWAYS need to be there? How's a person supposed to break out of jail if the cops are there?!  
  
Caitlin changed her mind and decided it was better to talk to Megan and Zach first. She turned around and crept into the hall where the prisoners were kept. Most of them were sleeping, which Caitlin thought weird seeing as it was only eight or something. Megan and Zach were sleeping as well in their usual cell.  
  
"Meg! Zach! Wakie wakie eggs and bakie!"  
  
No one moved, ok, plan B. What did Zach say it was again? Oh yeah.  
  
"Guys you'd better run or the alien will eat you!" She hissed.  
  
She soon heard the sound of a head hitting the top bunk, and a head hitting the ceiling. Zach and Megan were awake.  
  
"Bout time you guys came to."  
  
"Caitlin!" Megan gasped, "You actually came!"  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Duh. Like I would leave you here."  
  
"So, what's the hold up? How come you don't have the key?"  
  
"Oh that, see, funny thing. The cops are still here."  
  
"So? I thought you had EXPIRIENCE."  
  
"I do, but when people aren't there."  
  
Zach and Megan felt faint, the whole plan wasn't going to work unless she got the key.  
  
"Wait! Got an idea in the making." Caitlin said, taking a bobby pin from her hair and picking at the lock.  
  
"Picking the lock? That's a stupid plan."  
  
There was a click, and the door swung open, "Worked didn't it?"  
  
"Caitlin!" A voice called, "What do you THINK your doing!?"  
  
"Shoot." Caitlin thought, so close. "You weren't supposed to follow me Tea!"  
  
Megan smirked, "She gave me that same excuse when I caught her the night she left."  
  
Tea tapped her foot, "I can't believe you are actually going to break criminals out of prison."  
  
"Ok, they aren't criminals, I am. It's my fault they're here and you guys need to get out of here before someone catches us all!" She hissed opening the door a little wider.  
  
Bakura took this to his advantage and slipped his fingers into her back pocket- (where she had hid the item, hoping it would be less obvious) -and took out the item. It seemed too easy to believe! But you know what they say about if it's too good to be true, it usually is. He had to get out now before-  
  
"And what- may I ask- are a few teenagers doing in a prison at this time of night?"  
  
Too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin tried again at the lock with her bent pin. There was a twang, so she tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She cursed so loudly everyone in the prison stared at her. She set forth again to pick the lock.  
  
"Some fool proof plan." Zach said angrily.  
  
"Will you shut up its not my fault!" She snapped, looking at him with such malice that they barely recognized her.  
  
One thing about Caitlin is that she has rules for getting this angry. Rule number one, she USUALLY gives them time to apologize. Rule number two, after she snaps SHE apologizes, unless they deserved it.  
  
In Caitlin's eyes, Zach deserved it.  
  
All she had done was work to get him out and all her sympathy had now turned into anger. She was determined to get them out. Why wasn't it working! She exhaled hard through her teeth to calm her down and tried to pick the lock now for the twelfth time.  
  
"Of coarse." Bakura muttered under his breath, "I finally get something and can't get away. Figures."  
  
Beads of sweat formed on Caitlin's forehead as she worked her arm around into a different angle and picked. She then dropped the pin. Caitlin cursed even louder and knelt onto the floor. She reached for the pin that was laying on the ground a centimeter away from where she could reach.  
  
"Stupid pin." She said angrily, tears of rage coming, "Stupid, stupid, stupid piece of junk." She cried.  
  
She reached so far an imprint of the bar was forming on her cheek. She finally gave up and leaned her head against the wall next to her. Caitlin tried to stop the tears from flowing but they did. Curse these sudden mood swings.  
  
*I lost. * She said to herself. *I lost everything. I failed to rescue my friends, I failed to keep my cool against Jennet, a failed to keep a friendship with new people, I failed everything.*  
  
She looked at her feet and watched the drops wet the ground, one by one, quickly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, she was going to jail without the item her parents gave her. The only thing she had to remind her that she ever had people in her life that loved her. The only thing to remind her that she was a part of something. But that something was gone.  
  
Caitlin banged her fist against the bar and felt for the beetle. But it wasn't there. She got up and looked around her, she had lost it.  
  
Everything was gone.  
  
All the hope, the dreams, even the whole point had lost meaning.  
  
"Where are they?" She heard Yugi say.  
  
Caitlin looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying so much and her lip was close to bleeding. "What?"  
  
"Your parents. What happened to them?"  
  
Caitlin took a breath; she had never talked to anyone about her parents before, not even Zach, who was like her brother! "It- it was my birthday."  
  
"Your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, they had given me that golden beetle for my birthday and we were going to dinner. I took it with me everywhere! I remember my dad saying something funny, and when I stopped laughing and looked up, there were screaming."  
  
The tears started coming again, "I remember the lights, my mom screaming like she had never screamed and then there was nothing, just a hissing noise. My mom wasn't screaming, my dad wasn't laughing, and there wasn't any screaming. I asked my mom what happened and she didn't answer." 'I went up into the seat and tried to wake them up, I thought they were sleeping or something, but they did nothing. I screamed for them to wake up, but they didn't. They wouldn't.' 'I was seven then, the people started to come up to the car and screamed for others to call 911, I was so afraid. I ran out of the car and no one saw me escape into the darkness. No one saw the little girl who didn't have a mother or father anymore. No one cared. No one knew me, I didn't know myself anymore."  
  
There was a long silence. Then Caitlin started to cry again, although it made her feel better to get that thought off her chest, a new sadness came.  
  
"I miss them very much." She sobbed, turning away so no one should see her like this.  
  
"I had no idea." Yugi said in awe.  
  
"There wasn't any reason for you to." Caitlin replied, ashamed of herself.  
  
Zach kicked something on the floor, "That's- that's horrible."  
  
Caitlin just nodded and swallowed the unnecessary drama, "I even lost my beetle. It's gone, the only thing my parents gave me on the day they left is gone."  
  
Everyone except Zach, Megan, and Caitlin immediately stared at the all-to- innocent looking Bakura.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugi's other half had once again taken over, "Hand it over tomb robber."  
  
Even Caitlin looked at him this time, tomb robber? Oh boy not ANOTHER thing she had messed up! She watched Bakura's facial expression change, no, not just his expression, his whole face! Bakura said something about having a Yami but she didn't know Yami's changed your face! Come to think about it she didn't know much about Yami's at all.  
  
He smirked, "I haven't a clue what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh, I believe you do. Now hand it over or-"  
  
"I don't think you realize who you are talking to Pharaoh."  
  
Caitlin suddenly got a sense to what was happening. Kiba was going to be here any minute now, he was going to take everyone captive, everyone was going to go to jail, and she was spending the whole time feeling sorry for herself! She knew what she had to do.  
  
"I don't think YOU realize who you are talking to now hand over the item!"  
  
Caitlin quietly came up behind the arguing Bakura and saw the lump that indicated he had also put it in his pocket. She dove her hand into the pocket of the off guard tomb robber and gripped the beetle in her fist. She was about to pull it out, when she felt him grip her arm firmly.  
  
"What-" He said loudly, "Are you doing in my pocket?"  
  
Caitlin tried her best to get free, only resulting in a painful twist of her own arm. Bakura was pulling it upward slowly, waiting for her to let go of the beetle he had stolen from her. He wasn't going to let her take it back just like that. She cried out in pain and felt her knees give way underneath her.  
  
"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" She heard Yugi's Yami say.  
  
Yami Bakura only smirked and twisted harder; Caitlin screamed and squeezed the beetle hard so as not to let go of it. Then she felt the pain wash away from her, completely vanish from her body. The voice she had heard echoing before said a few words and Bakura stopped turning her arm.  
  
He was plain old Bakura again.  
  
Bakura let go of Caitlin (who dropped to her knees) and backed away in horror. "Please tell me I wasn't just doing that."  
  
Caitlin nursed her arm and opened her palm to look at the golden beetle once more. She smiled to see it again and put it quickly around her neck. Then that stupid voice came again.  
  
"So, are you going to thank me or not?"  
  
Caitlin yelled out again in fright and covered her ears, "Stop talking to me!"  
  
The Yugi Yami walked over and touched her on the shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
  
Caitlin opened her tightly shut eyes, "It keeps talking to me. Someone keeps talking to me and I don't know who! I keep telling it to shut up but it wont and it's driving me bonkers!"  
  
Yugi's Yami smiled, "I think you've found your Yami."  
  
Caitlin blinked, "How did you-"  
  
"You can talk to it as it's talking to you. You just need to listen. I think you've awoken the Yami inside."  
  
"How- how am I supposed to talk to it though? I don't remember how."  
  
"Just talk to him naturally."  
  
"Uh, h-hello?"  
  
Yami laughed, "No, naturally. Don't any noises."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but if I don't make a noise I don't talk!"  
  
"Just try."  
  
Caitlin huffed and concentrated, she thought hard about how to say hello. She tried in Japanese, in German, all the ways she could think of, right down to a simple wave and hand shake.  
  
//I'm not BI-lingual here just speak regular please?//  
  
/Uh, hi, I'm Caitlin./  
  
//Yeah, I got that. So, what's the hold up? How come you haven't gotten out of this dump yet?//  
  
/I- kinda broke the pin./  
  
//Well then 'Kinda UN-Break the pin'.//  
  
Caitlin came back to the normal world and huffed again, "Gosh if I'm anything like my Yami I'm really annoying!"  
  
No one said anything, so Caitlin flung up her arms, "You don't need to agree with me you know!"  
  
//Hello? Still here.//  
  
/Ok, how am I supposed to UN-break the pin?/  
  
//Ok, maybe not like that but- do you have another pin?//  
  
/No./  
  
//Then get one! Hello? The world doesn't revolve around you! There ARE other peoples in that cell!//  
  
/Thanks I guess, uh, ok stupid question. Are you a dude or a girl?//  
  
//You're right, it is a stupid question.//  
  
/Just answer it for goshness sake!/  
  
//Fine, I'm a boy.//  
  
Caitlin's eyes came back to the normal state and she rubbed her face hard saying, "My Yami's a dude!"  
  
Megan smirked, "Told you."  
  
Caitlin finally stopped rubbing her face and pointed at Tea, "Do you have any pins or something? Anything that could pick a lock?"  
  
"Um, I think so, here." She took a long pointy needle looking pin from her bun and the hair fell back down to a normal state.  
  
"Perfect. Ok, now, everyone just be quiet for a minute while I concentrate."  
  
//Does that include me?//  
  
/Yes, especially you./  
  
//Oh, saved your arm and this is how you repay me.//  
  
/Speaking of which, what exactly did you do to Bakura?/  
  
//I thought you didn't want me to talk to you.//  
  
/Enough with the smart-butt attitude and spill it./  
  
//Well, it wasn't really a spell, it was more like a- spell. Anyway, I wrote it a while back and it was supposed to let the host take control again.//  
  
/You wrote it?/  
  
//Coarse. Wrote practically everything.//  
  
/Stupid lock won't budge!/  
  
//Let me take over.//  
  
/...You can do that?/  
  
//Again, of coarse. Just let your energy flow into mine.//  
  
/How am I supposed to do that?/  
  
//Just close your eyes.//  
  
Caitlin suddenly stopped picking the lock and closed her eyes. Everyone thought she gave up, but she wasn't going to back down that easily. A faint glow came from her amulet and she started to change. Only her change was a whole lot more obvious then Yugi and Bakura's. She changed into a boy.  
He was almost the splitting image of Caitlin, but his hair was shorter and he had a different figure. He started to rigorously pick at the lock and soon, they heard it click and the door swung open.  
  
"Voila!" He said turning around, "Open sesame!"  
  
"Well." Tea said in awe, "You aren't- exactly the same as before."  
  
The spirit blinked a few times and then noticed Yugi's Yami standing there, in almost as much awe as the others.  
  
"Ph-pharaoh!" He gasped, bowing his head, "You're here too?"  
  
Yami smiled, "Ah, my most loyal scribe. It is good to see you again."  
  
He smiled, "It is good to see you too, how unexpected!"  
  
Zach tapped her Yami on the shoulder and grinned sarcastically, "I'm sorry but I have to break up this little reunion and remind both of you that we are still in jail and had better get out of here."  
  
"Oh, right." Caitlin's Yami nodded and ran out of the cell with the others.  
  
They hurried into a parking lot and noticed a cop was unloading supplies and left his van door open. Caitlin's Yami smiled devilishly and jerked his head to signal to jump into the van. They all did what he wanted and he ended up being the one in the front seat.  
  
//Aw man!// He told her, //I've always wanted to drive one of these!//  
  
/Do you know how?/  
  
//...I've always wanted to drive one of these!//  
  
/Oh no./  
  
Her Yami turned the keys, shouted, "Let's ride!" and pushed the pedal hard. Everyone was ready to go, but it didn't move. Yami hit the brake and pedal many times before asking, "Why isn't it going?"  
  
Tristen pointed, "You have to put it in gear."  
  
"Oh thanks!" He said, turning the gear and flooring once more.  
  
This time the car went forward and everyone's head was flung back onto the seat. Caitlin made a mental note never to let her Yami drive again.  
  
EVER.  
  
They saw a limo pass them like a streak of white light and Yugi had to yell to be heard over the roaring engine and the shouts of delight by Caitlin's Yami. "THAT WAS KIBA'S CAR!"  
  
//Oh shoot, who's Kiba again?//  
  
/The guy that will put us in jail if we don't hurry./  
  
//Oh. Ok, well in that case we'd better- why is the car slowing down.//  
  
/Please tell me you didn't run out of gas./  
  
//How do I know if I did?//  
  
/There will be a pointer thingy that is pointing to the E./  
  
//Oh, uh.//  
  
/It isn't pointing there is it?/  
  
//......//  
  
/I had better take over./  
  
//Thanks.//  
  
Caitlin regained her body and opened the door yelling to the others to run.  
  
"Were exactly are we running to?" Joey asked.  
  
"To the school dance! Just hope Kiba didn't see us driving in a car driven by a mad Yami!"  
  
//Hey!//  
  
-=At the Dance=-  
  
The group rushed into the school once more, trying to get off the trail that Kiba would have found. Caitlin's advise was to grab some punch to put on you, so if they sent out the hounds they'd smell different, and to mingle with the crowd before running out the back exit.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tea whispered to Caitlin a few minutes later.  
  
"No. But it's the only plan so far and we don't have a-" Caitlin cursed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Kiba. He's followed our trail and he's here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- THE END!  
  
Everyone- *groans and throws stuff at her*  
  
Author- Ok fine it isn't the end, intermission!  
  
Everyone- NO!  
  
Author- I'll ask one more time, how about an intermission?  
  
Tristen- How bout, not.  
  
Author- *huffs* Fine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiba walked into the crowd of people and scanned the groups for Megan, Zach, or anyone else who might be suspicious. Caitlin clutched her amulet and turned to the others.  
  
"Try to act normal, but get to the exit as quickly as possible."  
  
"Caitlin!" A female voice said. Caitlin turned around and saw the second worst person she could get caught by right now.  
  
"Mai? What are you-"  
  
"Listen Caitlin, I feel so bad because I lost your necklace!"  
  
"No, Mai it's ok, really. I've got to go and-"  
  
"No it's not ok! The first piece of jewelry I loose and it's yours."  
  
"Mai I really-" Kiba caught sigh of her. Not good.  
  
"I promise I'll pay you back how much did it cost?"  
  
"Mai, I've already forgotten about it now it you could-"  
  
"Forgotten it? How could you forget it! It was the gold one that looked like a beetle of something?"  
  
Caitlin covered her face with her hand and started to back away to the exit, Kiba was coming her way. He had heard the thing about the beetle and he wanted it back. He kept coming, Mai kept talking, Caitlin kept walking.  
  
"Mai I've got to go now bye and thanks!" She yelled, turning and running to the exit, there was no way she'd be able to get out of it if Kiba caught her. She looked over her shoulder to see him start to run after her.  
  
//Can't you go any faster?//  
  
/Oh shut it Yami you're worse then Zach!/  
  
Then she felt Kiba grab her arm, her sore arm, that Bakura had twisted. She yelped and was turned around. Kiba looked down at her.  
  
"You have something I want." He said, glaring at her, "And I want it back."  
  
He barely touched the beetle on her chest and it started to glow. Angry that she had taken it, he tried to pull it off her, but Caitlin's Yami wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"Let go-" He said, "Of the amulet."  
  
"It's mine." He said back, now aware that she had used her Yami. He would have been surprised if Yugi hadn't done it many times before.  
  
"Let go of it." He said again, "Or I will have to send your soul to the shadow realm. It is a fatal mistake to take an item that rightfully belongs with it's owner."  
  
"Which is me. Now I'm not going to let you have what should be mine."  
  
"Neither will I. And if I were you, I'd let go of it this minute or an eternity in nothingness will be your fate."  
  
/You go Yami./  
  
Kiba gritted his teeth, not wanting to be sentenced to the shadow realm but not wanting to let go of the multi-million worth golden beetle. The Yami seemed to understand and smirked evilly.  
  
"You are a hard headed fool. But I have no intention of letting you live forever in the realm, it isn't my style. Though I have no intention to let you have the item, so there is but one thing left to do."  
  
Kiba felt a cold sensation come over him, and when he once again opened his eyes, the beetle was not in his grasp. He wasn't in the shadow realm, in fact he was in his bed. Another thing he didn't know, was that nothing would be remembered of the certain Yami or golden bug in a few minutes.  
  
Caitlin smiled at her Yami from her soul room, and he smiled back. It was good to have someone like that on her side again. She took over again, and let herself walk into the empty classroom; she needed to do one more thing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tea picked up the scrap of paper that was on the ground and showed it to the rest of the gang. They hadn't seen Caitlin come out of the room when they ran out and were wondering where she was.  
  
"Look, it- it's from Caitlin."  
  
Everyone looked at it, but because Zach couldn't read, Tea read it out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey everyone, it's me again.  
  
It was a hard thing for me to decide, but I've made up my mind to go to America and try my luck there, seeing as I've caused enough trouble here. Don't mention anything to Kiba, because my Yami sort of brain washed him. (Not my idea!) I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your lives, seeing as I won't be there, and I want to thank you for all your help, understanding, and friendship through this whole ordeal. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Tell Mai I'm sorry I couldn't talk to her before, and that she shouldn't feel bad that she 'LOST' she item, because I stole it. I would say a more formal goodbye, but I feel I've already done that quite enough at the Dance.  
  
Thank you again, love,  
  
Caitlin Whatshername  
  
P.S- I promised myself I'd quit stealing after I stole from Kiba and Mai, but I had to bend that promise to myself for that self-absorbed, vain, hard- headed pig we all know as Seto Kiba. He won't notice if a few thousand dollars were taken right? ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea closed the note and sighed. It was all over.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see her again Yami?" Yugi asked his other self who had come out to read the letter.  
  
"All depends. If her future folds out for her, we might see her yet." Then he smiled and returned to his puzzle.  
  
Good bye Caitlin, holder of the millennium amulet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- That's it! It's all done!  
  
Caitlin- *screams* I'm disappearing!  
  
Author- No your not.  
  
Caitlin- Oh, right. ^_^;;  
  
C.Yami- That stinks, I didn't even get to be in more then one chapter!  
  
Author- *rolls her eyes*  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FANFIC! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! (R&R) 


	13. The End

Author- This is a fond farewell to all my wonderful reviews out there! Love you guys! This was my first ever fic, and it was the one thing that influenced me to continue writing fanfiction! But first off, I need to tell you something. If you want to continue the adventures of Caitlin Whatshername, I've got a few sequels that are ready to read! Just take the spaces from it.  
  
The sequel directly after this one, when Caitlin comes back from America three years later! This is more humor then anything else, sort of cheesy, but all in all an amusing fic if anything else! It reveals what happened during the three years in America, and Caitlin decides to bring the YGO gang back with her to America and find a family at last!  
  
w ww. fanfiction .net/r ead.p hp?story id=137 1026  
  
This is one of THE BEST THINGS I have ever dreamed up! It is technically the sequel to the sequel, but you can read it second it you want. It's well worth it. The story takes place when Caitlin comes back from America and tries out living with a new family...and it doesn't go to well. Before anything can get better, Caitlin ends up getting trapped in an unknown realm, The Dream Realm with Yugi and Ryou. Because they need a soul to watch after their bodies, the Yami's have to take care of Yugi, Ryou, and Caitlin's place in life as they try to find a way out. Oh, and one more thing, everything in the realm revolves around magic, and there is currently a war going between the locals.  
  
w ww. fanfiction .net/r ead.p hp? story id=149 7702  
  
Well, those are the ones after this story. I hope to see you guyses again! So, buh-byeness! ALWAYS REVIEW THE STORIES YOU READ!  
  
!~ Victoria Sage ~! 


	14. Epilouge and one half

Author- I guess that last chapter wasn't really THE END, because I've come up with a last 'Good-Bye' chapter. This is sort of, and epilogue and a half to the other stories I have, and even though it isn't as long, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin clutched the small bag, in her lap, of food and clothes she had taken from Tea's house. None of the food was hers, but the clothes had been bought for her before hand. She looked down at the amulet around her neck and sighed.  
  
"This is all your fault." She said, quietly enough so no one else on the bus would hear her. "You're more of a hassle then you're worth, you know that?"  
  
The item didn't answer, as Caitlin half expected, but she couldn't help notice the sort of quick glint in the sun that made it look like it was enjoying the whole thing. She looked out the window again and watched her past home fly behind her in the blink of an eye. It was very depressing, Caitlin concluded, that she could just leave home and take a plane to America without anyone really noticing.  
  
*It's my own fault. I said good-bye in a letter, that's all they needed.* She reminded herself.  
  
The bus screeched to a halt in front of the airport and all the people piled out of the vehicle after paying the bus driver. Caitlin didn't pay much attention to where she was going as she wandered around the airport, only half looking for where to pay for the ticket.  
  
*I'm going to have to learn the language...* She thought, *That will be hard, but I've already gotten through the difficult part. I'm going to write them as soon as I get there somehow. I'll find their addresses and keep in touch best I can.*  
  
Caitlin stopped aimlessly wandering and sat down on a bench to think. Was this a good idea after all?  
  
*I must be crazy leaving my friends as soon as I make them, but this will be an adventure. And besides, I don't really belong in Domino. It's too small, and too easy to cause a lot of trouble. I'd be on the news every day!*  
  
Caitlin nodded to herself, firmly, and took out a slip piece of paper from her bag along with a blue pen. She should do it, she was meant to do this. Without so much as a second thought after the talking to, she propped her knee against the wall and began to write.  
  
'Dear Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Mai, Ryou, Zach, and Megan.'  
  
'I am at Domino Airport, and it's a mess. People are everywhere, all hurried and bustled and ready for a new start. It seems cramped in the building in spite of its size, and I'm only in the parking lot! I'm hoping I can leave for America pretty soon, but it doesn't look too very promising.'  
  
'I appoligize about leaving you a letter, but I couldn't stand saying good- bye in person. Talk about a change in heart, I've only been gone for a few hours and I'm already starting to have second thoughts. It's too true that I miss you already, and I've already decided to keep in touch, but I can't make a promise. Life destroys all my promises. Isn't it mean?'  
  
'I don't know if this letter will ever get to you, seeing as I don't understand the postal service completely yet and I'm sending it by air mail, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again, but I'll always be thinking about you. I guess this is goodbye then, Caitlin.'  
  
Caitlin folded up the letter and let it go in the wind, her personal 'air mail'. She watched it float away in the breeze for a while before turning back to finding a way to buy a ticket.  
  
*Maybe some day I'll see them again.* She said, a tiny smile playing on her lips as though certain, *Maybe.*  
  
~*~  
  
Author- Kay, that's the end. Yeah, I know, kind of boring. I wrote it when it was raining so it's kind of depressing, and not much happens, but I wrote it so you could kind of see what was going on in Caitlin's head when she was going to the air port. Sorry peoples, but this is the real end of my story.  
  
The REAL end of my Story. 


End file.
